For the Love of Football
by TwilightPryncess
Summary: Fashion magazine stylist Steph, and her bestfriend Ben take their dream vacation to Spain. On their first night out in Madrid, Steph catches the eye of Cristiano Ronaldo. The two hit it off... and the rest you will just have to read and find out ;-
1. Forward

**Authors Note: This is a 'forward' of _For The Love of Football_. It's just to give you a taste of what the story is going to be like. I will post Chapter 1 sometime VERY SOON. Check out my profile for character pics, backgrounds, and some other goodies!!! (A lot of the "extra's" I want to post are not up yet, due to time constraints, so check often for updates!!!) Also please COMMENT and tell me what you think, I would love to hear any sort of feed back, feel free to make suggestions!!! : )  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Cristiano, nor is anything in this story pertaining to him factual. It is simply just a fun fanfic about my favorite footballer.**

**FORWARD:**

I knew he would be upset from the outcome of the game, and that there would be nothing I could really do about it. Real Madrid lost 1-0 against Barcelona in the La Liga classico. I waited against the wall on the other end of the players' box, so I could see when he entered the room. Ten minutes later Kaka appeared in the door way, followed by Cristiano. I walked over to Kaka and shook his hand. He gave me a brief smile and continued on into the room. I stood in front of Cris, but he would barely look up at me. I stepped towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You played well, don't beat yourself up over it." I whispered into his ear. He sighed and hugged me tighter.

"I know menina it's just disappointing… I just wish that there was more I could have done to help my team." he said.

"Cris, you could only play for an hour, you are still recovering from being injured." I replied. He nodded his head, and gave me a brief kiss. He put his arm around my waist and led us over to say goodbye to his teammates.

Casilas was in the middle of a pep talk when we arrived at the group. "Nos jugó bien, fue un fuerte juego. " (We played well, it was a strong game.) He stated.

"Hey Cris, hey Steph." Van Der Vaart said.

"Hey Rafael, good game." I said. Everyone in the group chatted for awhile, and then went their separate ways.

Cris and I quickly made our way through the press and fans to our limo. We were in a rush to be at the airport by ten, my brother was flying in to meet us once we made it back to Madrid. I am so excited to see Brandon, but at the same time I was getting very nervous because this would be the first time he and Cristiano would meet. My brother has always been very overprotective of me, and I really wanted him and Cris to hit it off.

"What are you concentrating on so hard, menina?" Cris asked.

"Oh nothing… I, um… I'm just excited to see Brandon." I said.

Cris leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear. "I don't believe you." He said, and pulled away with his signature smirk on his face.

"What do you mean, you don't believe me? I am excited to see him." I replied.

"Not that part menina, I meant that's not all you are concentrating on… or would worrying be a better word?" He said.

I sighed, "You're good." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and made and arrogant face. "It's just that, I know how protective he is over me, and I just want him to like you as much as I do… your important to me and-and I-I…" I stammered.

Cris giggled, "You're babbling is cute, but I think you are worrying too much… and as far as wanting you brother to like me as much as you do, I hope not, because I highly doubt that he is as beautiful as you are and I'm one hundred percent certain I wouldn't want to do this to him." He cut himself off by pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

It was one of those kisses that just seem to stop the world. Before I could regain all consciousness, Cris pulled me onto his lap. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to himself as closely as he could, while he running his free hand through my hair.

"Cris…" I started to say.

"Hmmm?" he noised, as he began to unzip the side of my dress.

"Do you really think we should be doing this right now… I-I mean, I'm sure the driver won't mind a bit of a show… but we are almost to the airport, and…" I managed to say between kissing.

"Don't worry about the driver, I closed the divider a long time ago, but you are right about almost arriving at the airport… we could always continue on the plane…" he said with a wink.

I let out a loud giggle. "Don't tell me that unless you intend to go through with it, you know I don't like to be teased." I joked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Definitivamente vai acontecer" (It will definitely happen.) He stated simply.

I smiled brightly at him. Then he zipped my dress back up, but he still wouldn't let me off of his lap until we reached the airport. The driver opened our door and helped me out. While Cris and the driver were getting our luggage out of the trunk I decided it would be a good time to check my cell. I had a text from Brandon saying his plane would land in Madrid in about an hour and half. That will work out perfectly since our flight would only be about an hour from Barcelona to Madrid.

After we went through security and made it through a pack of fan girls, we pretty much had to sprint all the way to our terminal to catch our flight. Cris managed to shove our carry on's in the compartment above our seats just before the "Abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad" (Fasten your seat belts) sign lit up.

I started to buckle my seat belt when Cris turned to me and said "deixa vá agora?" (Can we go now?)

"Jesus Cris! Can we at least wait until we are in the air!?" I exclaimed.

He let out a loud laugh, and just shook his head. "I guess that would be the smart thing to do." He replied.

Finally the plane was in the air. After about five minutes of me fidgeting in my seat and Cris violently shaking his foot that crossed his knee, we both turned to each other at the same time and said "lets go!"

He let me leave our seats first. As I walked down the aisle of the plane, the thought of getting caught kept crossing my mind. I decided it wouldn't bother me, unless my mom read it in the tabloid the next day, but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind, and decided I needed a distraction.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later there was a soft tap on the door. I cracked it open just enough to see Cristiano holding something behind his back. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and squeezed into the bathroom with me.

"I had a brilliant idea while you were walking back here." He stated.

"Andddd…. that would be, what?" I asked.

"I told the stuartess that you were getting sick, and asked her if she had any Pepto-Bismol I could take you." He replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Wow you are a smart boy! Know I won't have to fix my sex hair. I can blame it on being thoroughly ill!" I whispered loudly.

Before I knew what was happening Cris dropped the bottle of Pepto-Bismol on the floor and picked me up to set half my ass on the tiny sink.

"Cris, maybe we should think of a better position to do this in, I don't want to have to explain to the flight crew how my ass magically broke the sink off of the wall." I said.

"Be quite menina, you only weigh like a hundred pounds, and I'm planning on holding most of you up…" Cris stated.

Before he could continue on with what he was saying I grabbed his belt and undid the buckle in one swift motion. He picked me up slightly to slide my dress up, while I pushed his jeans and boxers down. I moaned loudly when he pulled me forward onto him. He covered my mouth with his hand and smiled before he shushed me. I have never been shushed during sex in my life!

Mid way through our "mile high membership initiation" there was a tap on the door. Both of our eyes got huge.

"Sir is she doing better now, or is there something I can do to help?" The stuartess asked.

"Uh-um, no she is still not feeling better, she is starting to dry heave now." Cris said.

He leaned in close and whispered "make a noise like your getting sick."

I gave him a "are you serious look, followed by you've got to be kidding me, ending with your gonna pay for this look."

The following event that happened I swore to myself I would take to my grave. I forced myself to make a few gagging noises, and the stuartess said" Okay, just let me know if she needs anything else."

Cris had to put a hand over his own mouth to stifle his giggles. I glared at him until he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your embarrisment."

He wasn't lying, the rest of our initiation we had to hold a hand over each others mouth.

Cris fixed himself back to being decent. While I attempted to splash water on my face to make it look like I had been deathly ill. I opened up the bottle of Pepto and dumped some out down the drain so it would appear that I took some of it. He opened the bathroom door and I pretended to need assistance walking back to our seats. By the time we go there the "buckle your seat belts sigh" once again came on.

Cris leaned over and said, "That was by far the best airplane ride I have ever been on."

"It might have been the best airplane ride for you, but it was also the most awkward for me! Although you did keep your promise that it would be worth it." I said with a wink.

**A/N: Chapter 1 coming soon my luvs!!! (Also, I forgot to mention on the authors note ^ that the "football" aspect of the story might not be accurate with the current football teams, games, wins, etc. Its purely FICTIONAL.)  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Espana!

**A/N: Hello luvs! So here is the first chapter! Please be aware that there is only minimal Cristiano in this one. It is simply background to start the story (It is a must read though!) Don't forget to check out the links on my profile to see character pictures, Steph and Ben's apartment, and other things like clothes they wear (Including Steph hot club dress!). And most importantly, PLEASE comment! I would love to hear feed back (Good or Bad) , and it might encourage me to get chapters out faster ; ).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (unfortunately) know Cristiano. Events in this story are purely FICTIONAL.  
**

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome To Espana!  
**

I was so happy when summer finally arrived, that meant that my best friend Ben and I would get to take our dream trip and spend a whole summer in Spain. The week that we were supposed to be leaving started off really fucking slow. I was so excited that I had all my bags packed four days before we were supposed to leave. Ben and I spent practically a month planning on what all we would need for our adventure to Spain.

When the day finally arrived for us to leave, let's just say it went less than smoothly. Ben got a flat tire on his way to pick me up from my house. Our flight was delayed by three hours and we had to sit in a crowded Chicago airport terminal, with what seemed to contain the whole population of America. Then when we got to board our plane, someone stepped on the back of my flip flop and it ripped in half. But somehow we managed to set all of that beside us because we were going to spend the summer in Spain!

"Why does this plane smell like old man and ass crack?" Ben asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "I guess it could be worse… it could smell like day old cat puke and pea soup." I joked.

Ben and I decided that we would sleep during the entire flight so we could be refreshed and ready to go all out and crazy in Spain. I woke up a few times, when the plane hit some minor turbulence, but I slept for most of the eight hour trip. Ben woke me up when we were about to land, and he started laughing at me when I leaned over to look at him.

"Oh my god girl, your hair is hella jankaty right now!" Ben said while trying to control his laughter.

"Great, I'm sure that will make all the Spanish men coming running right after me." I said sarcastically.

"Probably not… but we have plenty of time to get you dolled back up before we spend our first night out in Spain!" he cried.

Our plane finally landed, and Ben grabbed our carry on's out of the compartment before we de-boarded. We went to wait for our bags, and Ben decided to pick up a copy of a Spanish news paper, to pass some time. He flipped the paper open and in the center of it was a huge picture from a Real Madrid football game.

"Who's the hottie?" Ben asked.

"It says Cristiano Ronaldo, in the caption, and my god he is hot!" I added.

"Maybe we can track him down while we are in Spain!" Ben cried.

"Ha! Yea…right. The man is fine, but I draw the line at stalking."

"Fine, you always kill my fun." He said lamely.

After a long while of us ogling Cristiano Ronaldo's picture, our luggage came around on the bag return. Between the two of us we probably had well over a hundred pounds of stuff to carry, good thing they make suit cases with wheels!

"Why the hell did we pack so much shit!?" I exclaimed.

Ben gave me a 'you know why we did' kind of look before saying "We have to have options for our wardrobes bitch! The Spanish men are not gonna be all over our booty's if we are not looking like the business!"

"Being fashionable is a pain in my ass!" I cried jokingly.

"Beauty is pain girl, beauty is pain." He said.

"How far is our apartment from here?" I asked.

"I think it's about fifteen minutes by car."

We stood outside of the airport until Ben managed to wave down a taxi cab --which might I add, was quite possibly the funniest thing I've seen in my life. For starters, some old man almost ran over Ben with his vespa. Then, some little kid threw a piece of gum at him and it hit him right in the forehead. But despite all of that drama we got our taxi. We were surprised to find that the man driving our taxi spoke English very well, and that there was no need for us to try out our Spanish language skills. Ben gave him the address to our apartment and sure enough we arrived no later than fifteen minutes.

"Oh my god!" Ben said as he looked out of the cab window. "I can't believe we get to spend an entire summer in this place!"

I leaned across him to look out the window. The outside of the apartment building was beautiful! It was four stories tall, with cream colored brick, and beautifully designed cast iron balconies. I remembered it looking amazing in the pictures, but in person it was even more incredible.

The cab driver was nice enough to help carry our bags inside. Once inside we went straight to the superintendants office to get our keys and pay our first months rent. After the superintendant gave us our keys we sprinted to the elevator with all of our stuff. Our room was on the fourth floor, all the way on the east end of the building.

Ben unlocked the door, and we both gasped in amazement. The apartment was even more beautiful than the building. It was loft style, with half of the ceiling at a forty-five degree angle. There were four very large skylights on the main floor, with the living room and the dining area. Off to the side of the dinning area was a door that led out on to a patio. The patio had light brown tile, and a cast iron fence, with an amazing view that over looked the city. The inside of the apartment was painted in a vibrant white that contrasted beautifully with the dark hardwood floors. The furniture was very modern and clean. Purple accents such as pillows and flowers were all throughout the apartment. One of the best things about the place was the bathroom, the shower was huge and had a big glass wall. The entire wall behind the sink was a mirror. I loved the fact that the bedroom was up the stairs and you could look down onto the living room from the bedroom.

"I think we died and went to heaven." I said to Ben.

"No, if this was heaven then there would also be ten single hot men waiting on us hand and foot. But I do think this is close enough to it." He said.

"I'll take the bags up to the room if you want to start making a shopping list." He added.

"That's a good idea, I'm sure we will need some food to soak up some of the alcohol we intend on poisoning our livers with later tonight!" I chimed.

Ben winked and pointed at his head, "smart girl!"

I headed off to the kitchen to check out what we had for plates, cups, pots, pans, and silverware. It turns out that the apartment is fully furnished, it even provided a toaster, blender, and a juicer. I found a pad of paper and a pen on the kitchen counter, and I began to start our list. Ben came down from the loft just as I finished.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are." I said.

"Lets go then!" he exclaimed.

We headed out of the apartment, but first we both had to glance back to make sure that it was indeed real. Before we left the building, the superintendent was nice enough to give us a map and point us in the direction of some local vendors and a supermarket. As we walked out on to the street, I couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the warm sweet air. It was a perfect sunny afternoon, and I got to spend it in Spain with my best friend, I didn't think it could get more perfect than that.

We purchased some fruits and vegetables from some street vendors. The vendors were all very nice, some even told us about places we must see while we were in Madrid. One lady was very impressed with my Spanish and said I had a perfect accent.

The supermarket was only about half a block away from where the vendors were, so it was easy to find. Ben and I picked up some of our favorite foods that we would eat back in America, but we also got some traditional Spanish foods too.

The rest of the afternoon we spent roaming the streets. We passed a huge night club called Ananda, which we decided that we would go to later on tonight. We also found several small shops that sold expensive clothing for very decent prices. Finally we were getting tired of carrying around all of our purchases and we decided it would be best to put our food away before it spoiled.

We arrived back at the apartment a little after four-thirty. I put the groceries away while Ben, called his mom to tell her that we arrived safely. A few hours later, we decided to start getting ready to go to Ananda.

"Oh My God! Get out of the shower right now! You've been in there for over an hour!" Ben yelled through the bathroom door.

"Shut up! You know I have to take long showers, this body doesn't get completely smooth on its own!" I yelled back.

"Well, if you are not out of there in five minutes, I'm going to come in there and drag you out by your hair! I have to shave too, you know!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ugh fine! I'm almost done, keep your panty's on!" I cried.

The next thing I know- the bathroom door fly's open, and I'm scurrying around to cover myself up.

"Times up bitch!" he said.

"Good thing you're gay, or I would be very upset with you right now." I said lamely.

"Ugh please girl, I've seen those boobs more than any of your past boyfriends ever have." He added matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes and yelled "whatever!" as I left the bathroom.

The next hour and a half we spent doing our hair and make-up. I slipped on my hottest leopard printed- club dress and some black stiletto's, and around ten o'clock we were out the door, and on our way to Ananda.

We had to wait in line at the club for about twenty minutes before the bouncer let us in. The whole time we were waiting photographer's were snapping photo's of a group of people who bypassed the lines to get into the club. The inside of the club was huge, Spanish techno and pop music filled the air. As soon as we spotted the bar, Ben and I immediately headed over to it, so we could get some drinks in us and loosen up.

Ben and I ordered a Cokes with Rum, which we found out is called Ron in Spain. After we downed those, we headed for the dance floor. We both had tons of guys come up and dance with us. One guy even did the salsa with me. About and hour later I was really thirsty. I got ready to tell Ben that I was going to go get us another round of drinks, but he was grinding with some guy, so I thought it would be best to let him do his thing.

I pushed through the crowd of dancers and made my way back to the bar. This time I ordered a bottle of water for myself and got Ben his Ron and Coke. I leaned against the counter while I waited, and for some reason I felt the need to look down the counter line. There was probably about thirteen guys and a few girls waiting for their drinks. I kept scanning my eyes down the line, until I accidently made eye contact with some guy. He was incredibly handsome, and yet at the same time looked familiar to me. I looked away quickly, but I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was still intently staring at me. I racked my brain to try to figure out why this man looked so familiar to me. A few seconds later the bartender handed me our drinks, and I decided to ignore the guys' staring and go back to Ben.

I searched the dance floor for a good five minutes and found no sign of Ben anywhere. I panicked a little when I couldn't find him, and I started to feel really hot. I decided to go out on the back patio area of the club to get some air, and thought maybe Ben did the same.

When I reached the patio, there were only four people out there, and none of them was Ben. Finally I decided to get my cell out, and see if he would answer his. I called it three different times, each time it went to voicemail. I really started to panic then. My face felt so hot, and I was getting dizzy. I managed to sit myself down in a chair. I put my elbows on my knees and clutched my face in my hands, to keep from passing out. Someone from the group of people came over and asked "Te sientes bien? " (Are you okay?)

"Si, Yo estoy bien. Mi amigo es desaparecidos y Que entré en pánico." (Yes, I am fine. My friend is missing and I panicked)

"¿Puedo hacer para ayudar?" (What can I do to help?) the man asked.

I looked up to find it was the same incredibly handsome guy from the bar. He smiled at me hugely, I just wished I could think of why this guy looked so familiar to me!

"Uh no, estoy seguro que mostrará hasta pronto." (Uh no, I am sure that he will show up soon.) I said, like I was confused. He began to say something, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to know why he looked familiar.

"Lo siento, usted mira muy familiar para mí. Estoy tratando de averiguar por qué." ( I am sorry. You look very familiar to me and I am trying to figure out why.)

He let out a loud laugh, "No puedo imaginar cómo." ( I can't imagine how.)

Before I could ask him why he was laughing, my cell went off. It was the Ben. I really needed to change his ringtone while we are in Spain, having the Spice Girls "Spice Up Your Life" song go off in front of an incredibly gorgeous guy was mortifying. The guy gave me a weird look and I just shrugged it off.

"Se mi amigo." I said. The guy nodded and stood off to the side a little bit.

"Hello?" I said

"Where are you!? I've been looking for you for twenty minutes!" Ben yelled.

"Where am I?! Where are you!? I went to get us drinks, and when I came back you were gone!" I yelled back.

"I went to the bathroom for two seconds, while you were at the bar, and when I came back you were gone. I thought you got kidnapped or something!"

"No, I went outside on the patio to look for you and get some air, and by the time I got out here I felt like I was going to pass out. So I sat down in a chair---"

He cut me off "Well, stay where you are and I will come and find you. Don't even think about moving your cute ass!"

He hung up before I could reply back.

"Ah, so you're American?" the guy said.

"Yes, you caught me." I stifled a laugh.

"That is funny, I would have never guessed. Your accent is very good."

"Uh, thanks." I said

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh yes, it's Stephanie." I replied

"Steph?" he asked.

"Yes, Steph." I answered.

"I am Cristiano."

At that moment, my brain short circuited. That's why he looked so familiar, he was the football player from the paper Ben and I looked at this morning… Holy shit! I managed to pull myself together for the time being.

"This is a bit forward of me, but I thought you should know that me, and just about every other guy in the club have not been able to take our eyes off of you since you walked in." he said with a grin.

I blushed "Oh." I said. God that was dumb, why is my ability to form words failing me right now!?

"So, how long are you and your friend staying in Spain for?"

"Um, the whole summer. This is kind of our dream trip, we've been planning it since the eighth grade."

"I don't blame you, Madrid is an amazing place, it is like my second home." He stated.

"Are you not from here?" I asked.

Cristiano shook his head, "No, I'm from Portugal."

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Portugal, I've tried to talk Ben into going while we are here, but he said that we have to fully explore Spain first."

"Portugal is a very beautiful place, it is even more beautiful than Spain. Are you two staying here in Madrid?"

"Yes, we are staying at the MARQUÉS DE URQUIJO."I replied.

I turned around to hear Ben yelling my name.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice to meet you." I called as I began to walk away from Cristiano-freaking-Ronaldo!

I met Ben at the door. He looked between a mix of scared to death mother, and angry gay man. Neither was ever good.

"You scared the crap out of me!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!... But you won't believe what just happened!" I cried.

"Did someone try to touch you!? Because I will go back there and beat some ass!" he screamed.

"No, oh God no… I was just talking to Cristiano Ronaldo for twenty minutes!"

"Who the fuck is Cristiano Ronaldo?" he asked.

"The footballer we were ogling in the paper this morning!"

"Shut up! You are clearly drunk off of your ass! Ugh! I can't leave you alone for a second!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he leaned down and picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Your drunk bitch, I can't trust you to walk on your own. I'm afraid you'll fall down and break your pretty little face or something."

"I AM NOT DRUNK!" I hollered while I kicked my feet.

Ben slapped my ass, "Stop kicking, and yes you ARE drunk, you always say you're not drunk when you are drunk, just shut up and let me take you home."

"Fine! But I'm really not drunk!" I cried.

"Whatever." He said simply.

**A/N: Until Next time my Luvs...**


	3. Chapter 2: Shut Your Fuckin' Mouth!

**A/N: Alrighty my lovely's here is Chapter 2!!! Don't worry it has plenty of Cristiano-y-goodness! Please, please, please comment and tell me what you think**. **Next chapter should be up within the next few days. Also some of you may not know what the nickname Cris calls steph, "Menina" means: it simply just means girl in Portuguese. If you have any other question/ suggestion feel free to pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not (unfortunately) know Cristiano, nor is any of the smutty goodness I wrote/will write, true. It is pure FICTION.  
**

**Chapter 2: Shut Your Fuckin' Mouth!**

I woke up the next morning to Ben singing Cascadas' "Because the Night".

"Come on now, try and understand…The way I feel when I'm in your hands!!!"

"Would you shut up I'm trying to sleep here!" I hollered at Ben from the loft. Seconds later he was pounding up the stairs still singing "Take my hand, come under cover…They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you nowwwwww!"

I threw the covers and a pillow over my head to try to drown out some of the noise. Ben jumped on top of the covers and me, singing even louder than before "Because the night belongs to lovers, Because the night belongs to us-." I surprised him when I began to sing along. "Have I a doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring a telephone. Love is an angel, disguised as lust. Here in our bed 'til the morning comes!" We both started laughing hysterically by then.

"We probably woke up every single person in this apartment building." I said while still laughing.

"Well, if that didn't do it, then your sleep talking earlier sure did." He said with a snide grin.

"Sleep talking!? What are you talking about? I don't talk in my sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no, sure you don't, 'Miss, I talked to Cristiano Ronaldo for twenty minutes! You were SO drunk last night, I had to carry your ass all the way here, girl!"

"I DID talk to Cristiano, and I was NOT drunk last night!" I cried.

"My god, you're still drunk! How much did you drink last night?" he asked.

"I am NOT drunk, I only had one Ron and Coke. Why don't you believe me!?"

"I think someone slipped you something…" he stated matter of factly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in frustration.

"Calm down bitch, lets go lay out by the pool. It's really hot outside and it's the perfect chance to check out some guys!" he chimed.

"Fine." I said, feeling defeated. I put on my white bikini and my aviator sunglasses and Ben and I headed for the pool.

It was a little after eleven when we settled in on our lounge chairs. There were only a few people out by the pool, and there were no attractive men. One guy looked like he was in his sixties, and I don't know who let him walk out in public with a thong on and his flabby man bits, but someone clearly should have spoken up… I'm just saying!

The whole time we were laying there tanning, I couldn't stop thinking about talking to Cristiano last night. I kept playing the memory over and over in my head.

Around noon the service staff came over to us and asked if we would like something to drink. I ordered and Iced Tea, and Ben got a Bloody Mary.

"Starting a little early today?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"It's never to early to start drinking, we both know that!.. Speaking of drinking you should probably take it easy today after your antics last night." I rolled my eyes at him, and once again the image of Cristiano staring at me from the bar popped into my head. This is crazy I thought, I don't even know this guy. Why can't I stop thinking about him?

A waiter brought over our drinks on a tray with a shiny black box. He handed the drinks to be and turned to me "Es su nombre Stephanie?" (Is your name Stephanie?)

"Si." I replied.

"Esto es para usted. Tengo instrucciones de decirle a desenvolver el paquete y leer." (This is for you. I have been instructed to tell you to unwrap the package and read.) I gave him a confused look, but he simply handed me the package and walked off.

I turned to look at Ben, who looked just as dumb founded as me.

"What are you waiting for? Open it." He said.

The package was small and could fit on my palm. I pealed back the corners of the shiny package. When I opened it up, there was a tiny cell phone inside. I looked over once again at Ben who shrugged at me.

"Okay, this is very strange…" I trailed off when the phone started to ring. The ringtone was "Spice Up Your Life" I glared at Ben. "This is not funny you jerk!" I cried.

"What?! You think I did this!?" he asked.

"Well, it's your ringtone!" I yelled.

"How could I be calling you from right here, in front of you might I add? And why would I even bother with all of this?"

By the time Ben finished talking the phone quit ringing.

"I don't know…" I looked at the screen on the phone, I didn't recognize the number, and there wasn't anything other information stored in the phone. Then it started to go off again.

"Just answer it already!" Ben cried.

I hit the talk button. "Hola?" I asked.

"Hola, Steph. This is Cristiano…" he trailed off.

My eyes got huge. I sat up straight and slapped Ben on the chest. "Ow! What the fuck bitch!?"he squealed. I put my finger up to my mouth to shush him. He mouthed 'who is it?' to me. 'It's Cristiano Ronaldo' I mouthed back animatedly. He mouthed 'I don't believe you' rolled his eyes and laid back down on his lounge chair.

"Are you there?" Cristiano asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"Are you surprised to hear from me like this? Is this strange to you?" he asked.

"Uh no…" I lied.

He laughed at my awkwardness "I couldn't get the thought of the beautiful girl I met at Ananda last night off of my mind, and I won't be able to think straight until I get to know her."

I suppressed my need to giggle like a school girl and do a happy dance, "Oh, you want to get to know her, do you?" I teased.

"Yes, that is if she will let me." He played along.

"Well, I think I might know some people, who know her and just maybe I can talk her into to letting you get to know her."

"That is a lot to comprehend, but while you are at it, would you mind asking her if she would want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked coyly.

"I have it on good authority that she would love to go to dinner with you tonight." I giggled.

"Amazing! Well, tell her that I will pick her up at eight-thirty, yes?"

"Perfect."

"Ate logo, menina." (_Portuguese: _See you later, girl.)

"Tchau." (Bye for now.)

I hit the end call button on the phone, and that's when I could contain myself any longer. I shot straight up in the air and started dancing around like an idiot while giggling uncontrollably. Ben pulled down his sunglasses on his nose "I cannot believe you went through all of that, just to make me believe you, that's pathetic!" he joked.

"What!? You think I organized this?" I asked angrily.

He rolled his eyes and flipped over on his stomach. A few seconds later the waiter came back with yet another tray, an on top of it were a bouquet of brightly colored Orchids. "Estos son del Sr. Ronaldo." (These are from Mr. Ronaldo.) After Ben heard that he started laughing uncontrollably, the waiter scoffed and walked away.

"Why are you laughing!?" I scowled.

"Because the things that you do are sometimes ridiculous!" he said barely able to get the words out through his laughter.

"Fine! We will see who is laughing at eight-thirty tonight."

He patted my head "Aw, you're so cute."

I ignored Ben the rest of the afternoon. Around five o'clock we went back to the apartment. I beat Ben to the shower, so he was forced to wait for me to get done. Ha! Take that, I thought. I was starting to get really nervous, the fact that I would be going on a date with Cristiano in just three… make that two and a half short hours, was just now hitting me.

I curled my hair and did my make up to perfection, and by the time I was done, it was already eight, and I still hadn't decided on what to wear… Shit! I rush up the stairs to the closet and threw everything I had on the bed. I finally decided on a very sexy black dress , and some paten leather black pumps.

"Well, aren't we looking a bit to sexy to just go to the club." Ben teased.

"I told you I'm not going to the club, I have a date tonight with Cristiano."

"Your being RIDICULOUS!!! I'm starting to get worried about you mental stability-" Just as Ben was finishing his sentence there was a knock on the door. A huge smile spread across my face.

"That's him!" I chimed.

"I cannot wait to see who you have bribed to knock on the door!" Ben cried with laughter.

Before I could make my way to the door, Ben beat me to it. He ripped the door wide open, startling Cristiano on the other side. Ben stood there dumb founded when he seen him, the look on his face was priceless, his mouth was hanging open and everything. Finally the awkward silence was getting to me so, I pushed Ben aside.

"Hi, sorry about my friend, he was out in the sun to long today. " I said to Cristiano.

Ben made a weird giggling/sigh noise. Cristiano smiled at me "You look gorgeous! "

"Thank you, you look gorgeous yourself." I joked, but really he did look gorgeous.

Cristiano held out his hand for me, "Are you ready to go Menina?"

I took his hand as he led me through the door. We were walking away from the still open door when I heard Ben cry "Shut Your Fuckin' Mouth! She was serious!"

I turned to Cristiano who was already stifling a laugh. "He's a bit crazy." I said. Cristiano just laughed and shook his head. He held my hand while he led us down the lobby and to his car. His car was pretty amazing, it was a black Bugatti Veyron. Cristiano opened the door for me.

When we both were in the car, he looked over at me "You really do look incredibly amazing."

"Thank you." I said while blushing.

When he turned the car on, crazy techno music started blaring. "Sorry! That's what I listen to when I get nervous! The loud beat calms me down!" He shouted over the music, while he was trying to turn it down.

I laughed, "You were nervous."

He looked at me like I asked the dumbest question in the world, "Of course I was."

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"El Sobrino de Botin, It is one of the oldest restaurants in the world. The food is very good."

"Wow, the oldest restaurant in the world? That's amazing!" I squealed.

He laughed, "Yes, I thought so to, my cousin took me there about a month ago, and I've been dying to have a reason to go back."

We arrived at the restaurant a few seconds later. Cristiano jumped out of the car and ran over to my side to open the door. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome Menina." Cristiano said while taking my hand.

The restaurant was very small and eclectic looking. The inside was beautiful lit, with live Spanish music playing softly in the background. The maître D smiled at us as we walked into the door, "Ah Sr. Ronaldo, su mesa está esperando." (Ah, Mr. Ronaldo your table is waiting for you.)

"Gracias." Cristiano said, while winking at me.

The maitre D led us to the table and pulled my chair out for me. "El servidor será con usted pronto." (The server will be with you soon.)

Cristiano leaned across the table towards me, "What do you think?"

"It's very beautiful, I feel like I've fallen back in time." I replied.

"Yes, it does give you that feeling doesn't it?"

A second later the waiter came to the table to take our order. I had been glancing at the menu back and forth, but could not make up my mind. Cristiano smiled at me "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not, I have no idea what to order."

"Tendremos el salmón ahumado con Segovia estilo big setas y rose vino." (We will have the smoked salmon with Segovia style big mushrooms, and red wine.)

The whole time he was giving our order, I couldn't stop thinking about how truly beautiful he was, when he spoke it was like you couldn't look away from him. He was mesmerizing.

The waiter left the table and Cristiano turned to me "Tell me about yourself, what part of America are you from?"

I laughed, "I am from Illinois, it's not really a beautiful place, although I'm pretty sure no place in America can compare to Spain."

"I've been to America only twice, on business. Once to Las Vegas, and once to Los Angeles, it wasn't so bad. What do you do in America?"

"I am a fashion reporter for a magazine in Chicago, part of mine and Ben's stay here, is to scope out Madrid's rising fashion industry. We decided if we liked the Spanish industry better than the U.S.'s we would make the move to Spain."

"That's incredible and very impressive." Cristiano stated with a boyish smirk on his face.

His smile is absolutely distracting, ah pull it together Steph!

"I absolutely love it, and Spain has already grown so much on me in just two days, I can see Ben and I moving here in the future."

"It is an amazing place, Can I ask you a question? (I nodded) Did you figure out why I look so familiar to you?" Cristiano asked.

I giggled a little bit "You're a footballer aren't you?"

He laughed "Yes, I am. Have you seen me play before?"

"No, I haven't."

"How did you recognize me then?" he asked.

"When Ben and I first landed in Spain, he picked up a newspaper and you were on the front cover playing football. I only realized who you were, when you introduced yourself last night."

The waiter brought our food to the table. It was very good, the smoked salmon had a light lemon flavor that practically melted in your mouth.

"You must come see me at one of my games." Cristiano said between bites of food.

"That depends, are you any good?" I joked.

Cristiano laughed hard, "Some might say I'm the best."

"Confidence…I like it."

He smiled at me, "how is your dinner?"

"You were right, the food is amazing."

"I'm having a difficult time concentrating on my food when you are mesmerizing me." he said.

I laughed, "Why Cristiano, are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends, is it working?" he cocked his eyebrow, then winked.

"I'll tell you later. So, tell me more about you. You're a footballer, what else?" I asked.

"Well… Uh, I am an incredibly good dancer, I am an amazing chef, and I also sing like an angel."

"Oh really…?" I asked.

He laughed, "Actually no, well except for the dancing part, I am a good dancer."

"I will have to test that statement sometime." I said with a wink.

"Do you dance?"

"Yes, I love to dance. I just recently learned how to Samba."

"I will have to show you the Portuguese Samba, it is the best Samba in the world." he said simply.

We chatted for another two hours over what we like and what we don't like. We actually have a lot in common. It was midnight before we even left the restaurant. Cristiano once again took my hand as we walked out the door. He led me to the car and opened the door. I watched him in awe as he walked around the car, his skin looked so smooth and dark with the contrast of the street lights. I still couldn't believe that I was on a date with this God like man. We talked about this and that on the way back to my apartment, we even sang along to a few songs on the radio.

Cristiano walked me to the front of the apartment building door.

"I had an amazing time with you Menina, can I call you tomorrow?" Cristiano asked.

"I would love if you called me tomorrow."

Cristiano grabbed both of my hands and pulled me forward to him. He lifted my chin with a finger and leaned in for a kiss. Cristiano wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss with his tongue. He smelled so good, like a tropical island mixed with Armani cologne. He pulled back after a few more seconds and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Cristiano." I said, while walking towards the door.

"Boa noite, Menina. I will call you tomorrow." He walked to his car.

As soon as I stepped foot into that elevator, I once again had a school girl size freak out, there was a lot of jumping around, and weird squealish-giggling. I calmed myself down a little bit, by the time the elevator reached the fourth floor. I got ready to stick the key in the apartment door, when Ben ripped it open, causing me to scream.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! Tell me everything now, I want every last detail!"

"Hmmm, I dunno, you might not believe any of it!" I teased.

"Tell me this instant, you bitch!" He cried.

**A/N: Don't you just love Ben's crazy antics? I know I do ; ). Until next time my luvs...**


	4. Chapter 3: I Spy A Gay!

**A/N: Hey luvs! Sorry about the late update, I know I said that I would update sooner, but I've been so busy with the holidays. Here is Chapter 3, let me know what you think (REVIEW IT PLEASE)!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not know Cristiano, or any of the other footballers in the story. It is purely FICTIONAL, and just for FUN!  
**

**Chapter 3: I Spy A Gay!**

What a night! I cannot believe just two short hours ago I was on a date with what seemed to be the hottest man on the Earth. I could not sleep at all that night, so by six in the morning I decided to just get up and start making Ben and I breakfast. I went all out, I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

It was a beautiful morning outside, so I figured Ben and I would sit and eat at the table on the patio. By eight, he finally woke up. "Wooo! Look at you little miss Martha Stewart!" he chimed.

I laughed, "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to sleep either if Mr. Hottie-Mc-Hotterson wanted on my booty. Ugh! You always get the hott ones!"

"What!? I do not, this was just dumb luck." I replied.

"Um, no… You always get the hott ones, shall I refresh your memory?" I nodded for him to continue.

"Senior year of high school, Ricky Sanchez on the swim team, you remember Ricky… he was voted sexiest body and most likely to make it to the Olympics. Then freshman year of college, there was Troy Wells, played guitar and piano... had that sexy nerd in a hot body thing going on. Then last year at our first magazine internship in Chicago, Adrian James… aspiring male model. Oh! And I forgot, four months ago when we were in LA assisting our editor Lisa with the Spring line photo shoot, we went to a night club and Sean Faris bought you a drink! Yea, whatever miss bitch you do get all the man candy!" he cried.

"Oh, I forgot about the Sean Faris thing." I said dismissively.

"What!?!?!" he screamed.

"I have other things on my mind." I winked at him.

He just rolled his eyes at me as we sat down to eat our breakfast. We began chit chatting about what we had planned for the day, but the whole time all I could concentrate was Cristiano. Seconds later fingers were being snapped in my face.

"STEPH! Pay attention! Stop thinking about your untouched vagina!" Ben said jokingly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. " I said, shaking my head with a goofy smile.

"Well, while you were trying to refrain from touching yourself over there, I was just saying how we should go to Chueca (an up scale gay village in Madrid with night clubs, restaurants, book stores, and gay bars.) and check out that whole seen tonight."

"Sure, sounds great, as long as you promise to protect me from the ravenous lesbians." I teased.

"Don't I always? So, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, I kinda want to just walk around, take some pictures, and see if we can find any more cool stores."

"Okay, sounds ah-may-zing!" he sang.

We cleaned up the mess I made from making breakfast and began to get ready to go out for the day. I slipped on my white sundress and my silver flip flops. Ben had on his cargo shorts with a white v-neck tee, and his brown leather flip flops. Ben grabbed my purse and I grabbed the camera and a map. We were actually out of the door by noon, surprising, I know! We walked around and took some really amazing pictures of Madrid, ate lunch at this cute little café, and by three o'clock my feet were tired and I needed a nap. We headed back to load the pictures on to our lap tops, and in the words of Ben, "to get my bitchy ass some sleep."

I laid down on the couch and not two seconds later my phone went off "_Slam it to the left if your having a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine, Chica's to the front_" the Spice Girls sang from my phone.

"Ugh! Damn it Ben! Stop calling me from the patio!" I yelled trying to grab at my phone.

I managed to grab my phone off of the coffee table with out actually moving my body off of the couch. When I brought the phone closer to my ear I realized it wasn't ringing. I shot off of the couch to find the phone that Cristiano sent me. It was on the other side of the flower vase on the coffee table.

I picked it up hurriedly, "Hello?" I said a little out of breath.

"Ola menina, did I catch you at a bad time?" Cristiano asked.

"Hey! Um no, I just couldn't find the phone. What's up?"

"I just got done with training. Do you have plans for tonight, because I am having a small party at my apartment and wanted to know if you and your friend would like to come?"

Shit. I already told Ben I would go to Chueca with him tonight… maybe he wouldn't mind changing the plans a bit. I guess I took to long to respond because Cristiano began to speak again.

"I know it might be a little short notice, but I really want to see you again before I leave tomorrow, we have a game Barcelona…"

"Sure! We would love to come." I said, I could just tell Ben we could go to Chueca tomorrow night instead, since Cristiano will not be in town.

"Great! Can you guys come over around eight?"

"Of course."

"Okay! I will text you the address and directions. I have to go let the trainer have a look at my ankle, but I will see you at eight then?"

"Sim, Ate logo!" (Yes, see you later!)

"Ate ja, menina" (See you soon, girl)

As soon as I hung up the phone I let out an excited squeal, okay maybe I'm lying a little, it might have been like seven excited squeals and a lot of crazy dancing. Ben heard the noise I was making and came into the living room.

"Oh no, I know that crazy dance! You're bailing on me for Cristiano tonight, aren't you!?" he asked pointedly.

"No, actually we (I pointed back and fourth from me to him) are bailing on yourself? "

"Wait, what? I am not understanding your crazy talk right now." He said.

"I mean that Cristiano has invited us to his apartment tonight, he is having a small party and he said he wants to see me before he leaves to go play football in Barcelona tomorrow."

"Seriously!? You mean we are going to a famous footballers apartment?! …Do you think there will be any gays there?" he raised an eye brow at me questionably.

I laughed, "I don't know, we can only hope!"

"Well, what time are we going to this party?"

"Eight."I said.

Bens eyes got huge. "What!? Its Five o'clock already! We need to get a move on it!"

"Shit! I call shower first!" I screamed.

"Fine, after all it is your man candy that we are going to see, but I expect you to return me the favor one day!" he called.

When we were doing our make up around seven, I got a text message from Cristiano, with the address to his apartment and very detailed directions.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"What?!" Ben asked, after he jumped about a foot in the air from my outburst.

"I have no clue what to wear!" I cried.

"Move over bitch I will handle this!" Seconds later my clothes were flying all over the room. After about five minutes Ben yelled "Ah-Ha! I'm a genius!" He tossed a pair of light washed skinny jeans with holes, a sexy silk, navy blue tank top that looked almost like lingerie, a short sleeved, tight fitting blazer that was light grey but looked like it had silver fibers in it and a pair of silver pumps.

"Oh my god! I love you!"

"Crisis adverted." He said while brushing his nails off on his shoulder.

Around seven- forty we left our apartment. We met the cab outside and I gave the driver the address. It was a good thing Cristiano gave me the extra set of detailed directions, for a while the cab driver was even confused.

Finally we arrived at the entrance to Cristiano's apartment building. "Oh my god, people actually get to live here?!" he asked in amazement.

We walked to the elevator, and I punched in the code Cristiano gave me, so we could get to his floor. I was so excited it was ridiculous.

"Stop twitching around like that, he is going to think you have a complex." Ben said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes right when the elevation bell went off and the doors opened.

"What number is the apartment?" Ben asked

"Um… six-fourteen, Oh! There it is."

I knocked on the door, a stocky guy opened it, looked me up and down and yelled over his shoulder, in a rather British accent "Oh Ronny! Your lady friend is here!"

"Shut up Roon! Don't make her stand out there!" Cristiano yelled from somewhere in his apartment.

The guy took my hand "Hello luv, my name is Wayne Rooney, I am the estranged friend of Cristiano Ronaldo from his old, and much better team might I add, Manchester United." He said with a semi- condescending joking tone.

"Hi, I'm Steph, this is my friend Ben."

"Lets not stand in the hall, come on, join in on the fun!" he said as he put his arm around me and pulled me inside.

I turned around to look at Ben who just shrugged at me.

Cristiano walked around the corner, "I think she might need a little more time to catch up with your fun level." Cristiano said while acting like he was chugging down alcohol.

Wayne leaned in close and whispered into my ear, "he might be right luv, I might be a little drunk about now, but it's a hell of a bloody good time."

Cristiano grabbed my hand and pulled me from under Wayne's arm and under his own, "Okay Wayne, why don't you see if Ruud can kick your ass at FIFA 10 while you are drunk."

"Never! I Never lose at FIFA 10, Ever!" Wayne cried and half ran, half stumbled to the couch.

The guy sitting on the couch, whom I assumed to be Ruud waved at me. I smiled in return.

"Sorry about that Menina, some of the guys from the Manchester Club came into town today and wanted to hang out. Did you find the place okay?" Cristiano said looking back and fourth from me and Ben.

"Yea, I'm glad you gave those extra directions though."

Cristiano laughed, "I figured those would help."

A couple seconds later a very flamboyant man walked up next to Cristiano. "Steph, Ben, this is my personal assistant Marco.

"Hola." Marco said, mainly to Ben. I spot a gay! Ben looked over at me a few seconds later, and I moved my eyebrows up and down suggestively at him. He tried to hide the smirk that was spreading across his face.

We just all stood and talked for a little bit, then Marco took Ben to see pictures of Cristiano's sisters new fashion line.

"Do you want something to drink, Menina?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Cristiano took my hand and led me into the kitchen. He stopped by the counter and pulled out a chair for me.

"Obrigada." I said.

He walked over to the refrigerator, and started to dig around. My god, does that man have a hott ass. I stared him down as he was rummaging around. He had on light washed jeans with holes, a baby pink dress shirt and he was barefoot. He turned around with a bunch of stuff in his hands, just when I was really starting to focus in on his ass.

"Looks like we have quite a few choices, well I guess I should say you have a few choices, I think I'm stuck with fruit juice, or soda. I never drink before a game." He chuckled.

"Um, how about Coconut Rum and Juice?" I asked.

"Coming right up!" he said with a wink.

While he was mixing my drink I heard Wayne and Ruud yelling in the living room, "Ha! I won!" Ruud cried.

"You cheated you Wanker! " Wayne screamed.

"I never cheat! You're just drunk! But you lost so now you have to do the bet!"

I heard Wayne make a noise similar to a child pouting.

"I still don't understand how I got dragged into this?" someone asked.

"Because you lost the game before me, Rio! And you didn't do your bet then, so its time you both pay up now." Ruud said.

"I don't want to slow dance with Rio!" Wayne cried.

Cristiano started to laugh uncontrollably as we were listening in to their conversation.

"Oy! Ronny, is that you laughing in the kitchen?" Wayne called.

Cristiano was still laughing. "Why don't you just man up and dance Roon!"

"How about I dance with your girl?!" Wayne countered.

Cristiano stopped laughing, "Not until I get a dance from her!" he winked at me.

Then someone turned "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias on, and I heard two grown men whining like little kids.

I started to laugh, but Cristiano walked over towards me and held out his hand, "Você dançará comigo?" (Will you dance with me?)

I smiled and put my hand on top of his, "Sim, Eu amaria." (Yes, I would love to.)

He slowly pulled me up from the chair with a sexy smirk on his face. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, while he held my other hand close to his shoulder. I rested my head on his chest and breathed him in, smelling the Armani and tropical coconut. Cristiano leaned his head down and began whispering the song lyrics into my ear. His warm breath gave me a shiver. After a few moments more of dancing the song ended, but Cristiano didn't let me go. I looked up at him, and he stared deeply into my eyes. "Do you want to go out on the deck?" he asked.

I nodded and he twirled me around and led me to the deck.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here! You can actually see some stars out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is, but it's hard to be impressed by it with you standing here." He said seriously.

Wow, that was smooth. I giggled.

"Sorry, that kind of sounded like a line didn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

I nodded and giggled even more, "You mean Cristiano Ronaldo never uses lines?" I said jokingly while I poked his arm.

He laughed," I guess that was deserved, but I wish it didn't sound like a line, because-" he paused "Okay, now I'm embarrassed, if I finish what I started to say, it will only sound like another line, so I'm just going to settle with you look gorgeous tonight."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, you look gorgeous as well." I teased.

He smirked at me, "Eu tenho morrido para o beijar, desde que você chegou aqui." (I have been dying to kiss you, since you arrived here.)

I took a step closer to him, "Then what are you wait-" he cut me off with a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me impossibly closer to him. Cristiano brushed my cheek with his thumb and moved his hands down my back, across my ass and then onto the back of my thighs as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his stomach. He walked us closer to the balcony of the deck and my heart rate sped up as he sat me on the railing. "Cris I-" I started to say clearly panicked.

"Don't worry Menina, I've got you." He said sincerely.

I knew he wasn't lying, and that he wouldn't let me fall, but I wrapped my legs around him even tighter. Whether that action was to make me feel more secure, or to make me feel more of Cristiano, I'll let you be the judge of that. The next five minutes were a hot blur, until someone opened the door to the apartment, "Ooooo, I mean Oh, we will come back later!" Ben said while he pushed Marco back into the apartment.

"I think we have been caught." I whispered to Cristiano.

"I think we caught them to." Cristiano said with a wink.

"Did, you do that on purpose?" I asked referring to Ben and Marco.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He pretended to be confused then he winked at me.

"Clever, you are very clever." I replied while stealing a quick kiss.

"And they say footballers are mindless machines." He joked.

"I should probably hold on to you then, I think I have found the only good one!" I batted my eyelashes obviously.

"I am the best." He said smugly then laughed.

I giggled, "Why Cristiano, I do think you are full of yourself!" I shot back jokingly, of course.

He scrunched up his face cutely, "maybe a little."

He leaned back in to kiss me once again.

"Oy!" Wayne and Rio exclaimed as they peered out of the back door.

Cris, turned his head around to glare at them.

"Looks like there is a better party going on out here, wouldn't you say so mate?" Wayne asked Rio.

Rio started to crack up, "I would say that I would like to join this party, with the exception of you and Ron being out here." Rio said jokingly.

"Steph, I don't think you have had the pleasure, or maybe I should say the pain of meeting Rio Ferdinand." Cristiano begrudgingly said, while he picked me up off of the balcony railing and set my feet back on floor.

Rio came over and picked up my hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure Luv. If your taste in footballers ever improves, you should give me a call." He said while smiling.

Cristiano started to pretend he was laughing really hard.

"Actually, we have just come out here to say our goodbyes. Sir Alex wants us back on a plane to Old Trafford by 6am." Wayne said.

"Yea, that's going to be a shite of a morning." Rio added.

"All right guys, well thanks for coming to visit me while you were in town." Cris said.

"No problem mate." Rio answered shaking Cristiano's hand.

"Yea, it's not everyday we get to see our favorite disbanded wanker!" Wayne joked, as he jumped on Cristiano.

"Hey! " Cristiano cried.

"Relax mate, you know he is just drunk and joking. We still love yah!" Rio added.

Cristiano and I followed Wayne and Rio back into the apartment. Ruud was still playing FIFA 10, and quite fixedly might I add. Wayne slapped him on his back, "Trying to get all the practice you can, huh mate?" he asked.

"No, yours and Rio's dancing creeped me out and I'm trying to distract myself from thinking about it." Ruud said while he shook from being grossed out.

"That, or you're trying to put yourself in denial, because you liked it!" Rio cried.

Ruud just shook his head, "Weren't you both leaving?" he asked jokingly.

Rio and Wayne said their goodbyes and left, only after I promised them both if "I got better taste in footballers that I would give one of them, or both a call." A few minutes after that Ruud said his goodbyes to, "Thanks for the invite Ron, it was fun to see the ManU guys again, but I better get going, after all you and I have a very big match to play tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Ruud." Cris said.

Ruud started to walk off, but then he turned around, "It was nice to meet you Steph, I will see you soon." He said with a wink then walked out the door.

I was kind of confused by his last statement, then Cristiano shook his head, "Damn it Ruud." He said under his breath.

I looked at him, "what was that about?" I asked.

"Well, before Ruud ruined it, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to our match tomorrow, you and Ben both are invited."

"Oh! Really? I've never been to a football match before!" I exclaimed.

Cristiano smiled at me, "So you will go then?"

"I most definitely will, but I don't know about Ben." I replied.

"Marco is going to be there…" Cristiano said ominously.

"Well, then never mind, Ben and I will both definitely be there!"

"That's what I figured." Cristiano said with a wink.

"You really are very clever."

"That's what I've been hearing recently." He said with a grin.

Just then Marco and Ben came out of the kitchen. "Steph, you ready to head out?" Ben asked.

"Sure, we should let Cris get some sleep before tomorrow." I replied.

Cristiano pouted for a second before he said, "Okay, well Marco will arrive at your apartment at 10:30am with a car to take you to Barcelona. The game starts at 7pm, but I want to have a little time to see you before the game, if that's okay?"

"That sounds amazing!" I said.

Cristiano walked Me, Ben, and Marco to the door. We started to walk out but Cris grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the apartment. He pushed me up against the wall on the side of the door and kissed me deeply, then he leaned his head out the door, "She will be out in one minute." He called to Ben and Marco, who were already at the front of the elevator.

"You are trying to get me into trouble." I said jokingly to Cristiano between kisses.

Cristiano laughed, "If that's what it takes to do this with you." He said kissing me even more deeply.

"Mmmm, I better go, you need your rest. I will see you tomorrow." I said while still kissing him.

Cristiano stepped back away from me and kissed me one more time before, I walked out the door.

"Ate manana, Menina." (See you tomorrow, girl.) He called down the hall to me.

I turned around for a second and smiled at him before I got on the elevator.

**A/N: Until Next time my LUVS!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: I Feel So Used!

**A/N: Hey Luvs, sorry this has taken so long for me to post. But here it is!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted within the next week. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT know Cristiano, or any other footballers mentioned in this story. It is purely fictional! Also, the football matches will not be accurate with the current matches in the League. I've made up what happens during the game, it is my story after all... I will write it how I please! lol Feel Free to Comment! = )  
**

Chapter 4: I Feel So Used!

The elevator ride back down to the ground level was oddly silent. Ben, Marco, and I walked out of the lobby doors towards Marco's car, he had asked if he could take us home earlier so that it would be easier to find our apartment in the morning. As Marco drove, he and Ben talked animatedly about fashion and their excitement for the game tomorrow, while I sat in the back of the car I might as well have been on another planet entirely because the only thing my mind was registering was Cristiano. The next thing I knew, we were already at our apartment . I said goodbye to Marco, and left he and Ben alone to say their goodbyes.

I walked through the lobby doors and pressed the button for the elevator, once inside, I slumped against the side of the wall and once again recapped moments with Cristiano tonight. How can one man make me so mesmerized? I've never in my life been so infatuated so quickly with someone. Even the simplest things he would do like, smirk or raise his eyebrow, would completely enamor me.

I must have gotten pretty lost in my thoughts because the elevator bell dinged twice to signal that it had reached my floor. I sighed and made my way down the hall to the apartment. I quickly opened the door and flung myself onto the couch. I felt so exhausted and distracted that I didn't even bother to remove my jacket or take off my shoes. All I could do was lay there. A few minutes later, the phone that Cristiano sent me vibrated twice on the coffee table nearest to the couch. It didn't take me long to shoot up off of the couch and snatch it away before it could vibrate for a third time. When I looked at the screen it said 'New Message: Cristiano'. I quickly opened the message to read:

**So, as I was laying here, thinking about u, and I thought of something. (Cristiano)**

**Oh lol, and what exactly would that be? (Me)**

**I thought that, that phone I gave u didn't come with a charger, and since that is our way of getting in touch, it would be a very bad thing for its battery to die. (Cristiano)**

**Yes, what a terrible thing that would be! Whatever shall we do about this crisis? LOL (Me)**

**Well, u could throw that phone away and just give me ure real cell number, I mean it would be less of a hassle than carrying 2 phones. LOL (Cristiano)**

**Hmmm, you think so huh? Okay, well since you put it that way. It's 555-555-5555. (Me)**

Cristiano didn't respond for a few minutes. Then my cell phone went off.

**Now, go throw that other 1 away. LOL (Cristiano)**

**And what if I want to keep it for memory purposes?... Or if I ever get mad at you, I can put it up on Ebay, with your personal number still in it. LOL (Me)**

**The 1st one is cute… The 2nd one would be evil!!! ; ) (Cristiano)**

**Ugh fine you win, keep sake purpose it is. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? I mean it's not like you have a football match or anything tomorrow… lol (Me)**

**I tried sleeping, but my mind keeps thinking about u, and when that happens sleep is the last thing it wants 2 do. (Cristiano)**

**Why Cristiano, are you getting fresh with me!? Jk I'm so excited to go to your match tomorrow! I'm looking forward to seeing Barcelona again. (Me)**

**Haha… maybe. Well, I am excited that u will be there. I think talking 2 u has calmed my mind down a bit. I should try sleeping again… (Cristiano)**

**That is probably a good idea. Sweet dreams Cris, and try not to dream about me too much… ; ) (Me)**

**I will promise no such thing! Boa Noite, Menina. (Cris)**

I made a deep breathy sigh before laying my phone back down on the coffee table. It is highly probable that I am going to get even less sleep than I did last night. Oh well, I will take a thousand sleepless nights to think about Cristiano… okay now I'm starting to sound like a damn Shakespeare sonnet. I let out a loud groan as soon as Ben came into the door.

"Whoa! Do I hear sexual frustration?!" Ben jabbed at me.

I glared at him. "So… Marco eh?", I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

Ben blushed before he said, "Yes Marco! Marco Costas, to be exact!"

"Costas? That's a hot last name! Hmmm Benjamin Gerard Costas… I love it!" I teased.

He blushed again, "I know right!? I think I've planned our wedding out for the fifth time in my head tonight." He chuckled.

"Ahhh!!! Yay!!! The maid of honor dress better be stunning!" I yelled exaggeratedly.

"Please, your dress will be stunning, but my dress we look as if it were made by Aphrodite herself!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, it's only fair that you look more beautiful than me once in your life." I said with a wink.

Ben just rolled his eyes at me. "You and your Portuguese lover boy looked cozy enough tonight. Marco and I actually thought for a minute that you two were doing it on the deck, when we walked out." He said as he ruffled my hair and patted my cheek.

"God, don't I wish!" I teased half heartedly.

"Well my love muffin, we should be getting to bed. We have to be up in about 4 hours to start getting ready." He simply mused.

We brushed our teeth and washed our faces before we headed up to the loft. We packed our clothes for the trip to Barca and lay down to sleep. Neither of us could sleep, so after about an hour of rolling around we just decided to give up and talk about Cris and Marco.

The alarm went off around seven and we were still chatting like old ladies. I got up and headed down to the kitchen to start some coffee, while Ben jumped in the shower. About an hour later, it was finally my turn. Ben came into the bathroom to do his hair while I was finishing up. Marco called him a few second later to say that he would be here in an hour with game apparel for each of us. Yay!

I blew dry my hair and waved it with my curling iron, before putting on some make-up. I threw on a cute pair of jean shortie- shorts and my silver flip flops with a black spaghetti tank top. Marco wasn't going to be here for another 10 minutes, so I decided to e-mail my brother, Branden, and tell him about everything that was going on. Even though there was no way in hell he was going to believe me until he could see it for himself.

Just as I hit the "send" button, Marco knocked on the door.

"Hola!" he said excitedly when I opened it.

"Hola!" I replied equally excited.

Marco was decked head to toe in Real Madrid apparel. In one hand he had a rather large duffle bag and in the other he had a box with three very large ice coffees. I opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. Just as he walked into the room his cell phone started to go off. He looked puzzled as to how he was going to answer his phone with his hands so full.

"Do you want me to hold something so you can answer that?" I asked.

"Si, por favor!( Yes, Please!)" He squeaked.

I laughed as he handed me the duffle bag, but was shocked at how heavy it was, what the hell is all in here?

Marco answered his phone," Hola Cris, Que tal?" (Hey Cris, whats up?)

"Si, Si, Estoy aqui!" (Yes, Yes, I'm here!) he answered.

"Vale, si entendo." (Okay, Yes I understand.)

"Hasta luego." (See you later.)

Marco hung up the phone, "he worry too much!"

I laughed, "He didn't think you were going to get here or something?"

"Oh no, he thought I get here, just not on tiempo… er time I mean." Marco replied

Marco took the heavy duffle bag from me and handed me and ice coffee.

"Ah, gracias!" I exclaimed.

Ben came around the corner as Marco set the giant duffle bag onto the couch.

"What the hell do you have in there that makes it so heavy?" I asked jokingly.

"You will see senora." Marco teased.

A second later Marco pulled out two official team jerseys with "RONALDO" and the number nine on the back. Then he pulled out two t-shirts with the same writing. Following that were two futbols, both signed by every member of the first team. Then came a pair of white mesh shorty-shorts with "RONALDO" written on the butt and the number nine on the front right leg and the Real Madrid emblem on the left front leg. He handed the shorts to me, as pulled another pair of long mesh shorts with the number nine and the Real Madrid emblem and handed those to Ben.

"Jeeze Marco, did you borrow this bag from Mary fucking Poppins or something? Because the amount of items in there are never ending!" Ben joked as he playfully slapped Marco's arm.

Marco rolled his eyes and continued pulling out an array of things. He paused for a minute as he dug into the bag, "Cris put these in here as a joke, but I am one-hundred percent sure he wouldn't mind if you actually wore them sometime." Marco laughed as he handed me a tiny pair of white lace boyshort underwear with "CR9" embroidered on the front right side.

"I would love to!" Ben said as he snatched them out of Marco's hand, before laughing and tossing them at my face.

I laughed pretended to laugh really loud.

"Alright, you two have another cinco minutos before we have to vamos." Marco said.

Ben and I slipped our Jersey tops on and grabbed our bags before heading out the door.

When we got outside there was a limo pulled up next to the curb, "We are taking a limo to the airport?!" Ben and I asked in unison.

Marco looked at us like we were retarded or something, "Of course." He said simply.

It was about a ten minute drive to the airport, the way the driver drove anyway. He pulled the car all the way around the back of the airport to a private strip of runway, next to a small plane. My first thought was, No fucking way! A limo, a private jet, and a Real Madrid match all in one day!? Ben's expression mirrored mine.

We got out of the limo and Marco ushered us onto the plane. He and Ben sat closest to the pilot and I sat further towards the back. I decided to text Cristiano on our way to Barcelona.

**You are just too much, you know that? Lol (Me)**

**Ah, so u like the plane huh? (Cristiano)**

**Si, the plane, the limo, the Madrid stuff, …the underwear… ; ) (Me)**

**I'm glad u like them… especially the underwear lol ( Cristiano)**

**Well, maybe if you play good today, I just might let you see them in person… lol (Me)**

**I will definitely play good then! (Cristiano)**

**Haha I bet you will… So I will see you soon then? (Me)**

**Not until after the game… I thought I would have time 2 see u b4, but coach wants to have a meeting for the entire 3 hrs b4 the game : ( (Cristiano)**

**Aw :'( Well good luck then! I will see you soon! (Me)**

**Thanks Menina ttyl :-* (Cristiano)**

I finished off my ice coffee just as we landed in Barcelona. We got off of the plane to see yet another limo, I just shook my head and smiled. The driver took us to our hotel, which was absolutely beautiful. Marco said it is the same hotel that the Real Madrid players are staying in. My inner whore did a happy dance at the thought of being in the same hotel as Cris. I had to snap myself out of the thoughts that came rolling in next.

Marco left me and Ben standing in the lobby as he went to check us in and get our key cards.

"Oh my god!" I whispered loudly to Ben.

"I know right!?" He hissed back.

Before we could get out anymore, Marco was back with our key cards. We took a huge glass elevator up to our floor which was the 19th, by the way! Marco led us down the hallway to suite 201.

The doors to the room were awesome, they were double doors made from black glass and had silver handles. Marco slid the key card on the side of the wall and pushed the doors open. Words cannot describe my amazement of the room. The only ones that I can even sum up are "Enormous", "Luxurious", and "Holy-Mother-Of-Gah!"

There was a living room, a small kitchen, a medium size bar, three bed rooms and two bathrooms, one bath room had a king sized tub, the other had a glass shower that could fit ten people. It was absolutely amazing!

The next few hours Ben, Marco, and I just spent talking and lounging around our hotel suite. About forty minutes before the game began we got back into the limo and headed for the stadium. It took us twenty of those minutes to get thru all of the traffic and then another ten to get to our seats. Marco gave us the choice to sit in the box seats or near the pitch in the stands and I chose near the pitch, duh!

Marco, Ben, and I took pictures together while we waited for the players to come out. Two minutes later the players came out in their warm up suits. I scanned them to find Cris, he was the last one to come out. I smiled as soon as I seen him. I watched him walk over and say something to the manager before sprinted over towards the stands. I was in shock as he jumped over the barrier and climbed up to the first row. He smiled wide as he pulled himself up in front of me, before he leaned in to give me a very deep kiss. I was vaguely aware of some gasps and cries throughout the stands as he continued to kiss me. Cristiano pulled away seconds later. "Yep, It was worth it!" he said with his devilish smirk.

I laughed, "worth what?" I asked.

"I had to promise that I would make an appearance at Pellegrini's granddaughters fifth birthday party, if he let me come over here scotch free." He chuckled.

I gave him a swift kiss, "Go and play your football you silly boy."I said with a wink.

He smirked again before he jumped down and made his way back to the pitch.

Ben leaned in to me, "Well, That Was HOTT!" he exclaimed.

I just laughed and continued to watch my man warm up. A few minutes later the players cleared the pitch to formally start the game. When Madrid came out all the crowed on our side of the stadium, went absolutely nuts, the amount of noise was deafening, but when Barcelona came out their crowd had the same reaction. This was going to be an intense game.

The first half of the game went pretty smoothly for us, Benzema scored a goal at the 22nd minute. By the time half time arrived it was still 1-0, with Madrid in the lead. After half time, that's when things got intense. Messi scored a goal for Barcelona in the 55th minute. That seemed to cause a chain of events to take place, after they were tied 1-1 both teams really put it into over drive. The ref was throwing yellow cards out left and right. Fouls for both sides were getting more and more frequent. At the 68th minute there was a battle for the ball with Cristiano against Messi. Messi backed off giving one of Barca's defenders a go with Cristiano. The defender slid tackled Cris sending him flying into the air and landing hard on the ground. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. After he brushed himself off, Cristiano slammed both of his fists onto the pitch before yelling a stream of obscenities at the Barca defender. The ref gave him and Cristiano a yellow card for their actions.

Marco shook his head," This is no bueno. He will not be happy until he gets a goal, especially after that yellow card."

At the 80th minute Barca scored yet another goal, making it 1-2. Shortly after that, KaKa made a free kick and added another goal for Madrid in the 85th minute. At the 89th minute Cristiano got control of the ball made a beautiful cross into the box and buried the ball into the back of the net. The crowd went wild, but I think I was the loudest one screaming! Cristiano ran with his arms spread eagle, dropped to his knees and slid a quarter ways down the pitch. As I was cheering, Cris looked over at me and blew a kiss, before his team mates tackled him in a hug. And with that goal, Real Madrid won against Barcelona 3-2!

Ben, Marco, and I cleared out of the stands and made our way to the players' lounge. We got there and talked with a few of the other players' friends and family members, while we waited.

A few minutes later the players entered the room to a round of applause. Cristiano headed straight for us, I ran to him and he picked me up in a hug as he spun us around.

"You were fantastic! That was the best football match I've ever been to! ... Well, technically that was the only football match I've ever been to, but I'm sure if I had been to a hundred football matches this would be the best!" I squealed.

He laughed, "Thanks Menina, I'm glad you liked it. Did I play good enough for you?" he asked ominously as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but…. HELL YES!!!" I screamed.

He laughed again, "This is the best day ever!" he said simply.

Cristiano kissed me again, but this time I didn't hear a word or sound in the room. The whole world could have melted away and I wouldn't have noticed. But a few seconds later some very annoying, yet strategic coughing was taking place. I broke our kiss to see Ben and Marco both coughing very loudly and purposely.

"Alright! We got it." I said annoyed.

"I have to go back and visit with the team for a while, but I will pick you three up at your suite at 9:30 to go to dinner with the team." Cristiano said.

"Okay, sounds great." I chimed.

Cris leaned in to give me another kiss. As soon as our lips touched the annoying coughing started again. I turned around to glare at Ben, while I mouthed the words, "I will cut you" to him. When I looked back at Cris he was giving Marco the same look. Marco and Ben both just smiled innocently and shrugged. We said goodbye to Cristiano and headed back for the hotel room.

We had just under an hour to get ready for dinner with the team, and I once again had no idea what to wear. "BEN!" I screamed.

"Oh my god! What bitch?!" he asked jokingly.

"I need help, I have nothing to wear!" I cried.

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you find this hysterical." I shot at him.

He continued to laugh, "While you were in the shower this morning I slipped your little red Gucci dress in your bag."

"For reals?! I love you!" I screamed and jumped on him.

"I know, that's what I'm here for." He giggled.

I put on my dress and walked out into the living room to see Ben, Marco, and Cristiano all sitting on the couches.

"Damn!" Ben cried.

"Muy Bonita!" (Very beautiful!) Marco exclaimed.

Cristiano kinda just stood there with his mouth open for a minute, until Marco and Ben both nudged him to speak.

"Ser extremamente bonita!" (Too beautiful for words.) Cristiano studdered.

I blushed and told them they were all to kind.

Dinner with the team was very…um… entertaining. Cristiano introduced Ben and I to everyone. Then the team broke out some stories of crazy trips they have been on. I had to stop them at the one were Raul tricked Guti into leaving the hotel room naked, before I would pee my pants from laughing so much.

After dinner Ben and Marco left to go to a gay dance club in Barcelona. Cristiano walked me back up to the suite. We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch, clearly exhausted from not sleeping in four days. Cris walked over to the bar and poured us each a glass of wine, as I took off my heels. He handed me the glass, "If I drink another one of these I am going to pass out from pure exhaustion and you are going to have to carry me to my bed." I stated with a smile.

He laughed, "Not a problem." He said with a wink.

Seconds later I was laying on the couch with Cristiano on top of me, making out. Holy hell, was this man hot!

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes before he got up, and then lifted me up carrying me into the largest bedroom. Cristiano shut and locked the door with me still in his arms. A second later he sat me down for a split second, only to throw off his grey suit jacket and pick me back up and push me against the wall. I threw my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. God, how I loved his taste. I moved my hands down to unbutton his shirt, the whole time we never broke from kissing. Once I had his shirt unbuttoned he sat my feet back down on the floor and unzipped my dress as I ran my hands down his abs to the top of his pants. He pulled my strapless dress down until it fell to the floor, leaving me in nothing but my white lace CR9 underwear. As soon as Cristiano seen this a huge smile spread across his face. "What?" I asked. "I promised you if you played good, that you would see them in person." I said with a sly grin.

He laughed, "Did I mention that I am really happy that I played good today?" he asked jokingly.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." I stated.

After I said that he pulled me back into our line of never ending kisses. By that time I already sneaked off his pants, leaving him in only his Armani black, boyshort underwear. Cristiano once again picked me up and lay me softly on the bed, before he climbed on top of me and left a trail of kisses from my jaw line to my chest. I moaned loudly as he slid himself into me. And about an hour later, I was laying contently across Cristiano's chest as he stroked my hair and rubbed my arm with his thumb. There was no doubt about it that this was going to be the best night sleep I've ever had in my entire life.

The next morning I was still being held tightly to Cris's chest when the alarm went off. He rubbed my hand before whispering, "Menina, I have to go sneak back into my hotel room before the team and coach wake up, if they catch me here I will be in enormous trouble." He laughed, then added, "even I won't be able to bribe him this time."

I giggled into his chest, "Ugh fine! If you must," I teased.

He laughed again, "It's bad enough I had to bribe my roommate PePe to not say anything to the coach."

"Oh? And how did you bribe him?" I asked cheekily"

"I simply promised I would return the favor for him next time." He stated.

"Well, that's not so bad…" "You better get going! I don't want to be the one getting you into trouble," I said while pushing Cristiano out of bed.

"Hey!" he cried, somewhat disappointed that I didn't make an excuse for him to stay.

"Hey! Yourself! Now get going!" I cried.

"He put his clothes back on, and kissed me, "I feel so used!" he teasingly exclaimed.

"I know! I feel just absolutely terrible about!" I joked back.

He kissed me again, and said "See you in a bit then, Menina" before he sprinted out of the room.

A few seconds later I let my body fall limp and fell to the mattress with a sigh. That clearly just happened, there is no way I dreamed that all up right?

Then I heard a knock at my door, I smiled widely thinking Cristiano decided to come back. "Come in!" I called in a sexy voice.

Just then Ben opened the door and peaked in at me. "Oh it's just you." I said jokingly and at the same time saddened.

He pretended to be offended before he came and sat on the edge of the bed, before he yelled, "Oh M G! You totally did it!" he giggled.

**A/N: Until next time my Luvs XOX**


	6. Chapter 5: Que Suenos Con Los Angelitos

**A/N: Hey luvs, sorry this took a little bit to be put up. I have been a busy lady! lol Give me some feed back [COMMENT!!!] on what you think! Even if you hate it =).**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again... I do not know Cristiano, or any of the footballers mentioned. This is PURE FICTION! .... Although I wish I did lol  
**

Chapter 5: Que Suenos Con Los Angelitos

After I had given Ben all of the dirty details of my night, and he filled me in on his, we passed out on my bed until Marco woke us up at 10:00am.

"Buenos dias!!! Es hora de levantarse, mis amores!" (Good morning!!! It is time to get up, my loves) Marco chimed. "

Ben and I both groaned.

Sometime around noon we managed to get all of our bags packed and ready to leave Barcelona. That afternoon really sucked because I didn't get to see Cristiano before we got back on the plane for Madrid.

Once we got on the plane I laid down on the mini couch off to the side and tried to take a nap. It only seemed like a few seconds after I had fallen asleep that my phone went off. I looked at my phone and I was wrong, I had been asleep for almost an hour, which meant we were almost back in Madrid. After I looked at the time, I saw that I had one new message: Cristiano. I smiled immediately when I read who it was from.

**Ola Menina, sorry I didn't get to see you again before we left. Will you be able to forgive me? (Cris)**

**I don't know…. Maybe… we will see ; ) (Me)**

**Haha well good. Where are you now? (Cris)**

**Um I think we are about 15min from Madrid. (Me)**

**Fantastico! Do you have any plans for this evening? (Cris)**

**I was hoping a certain footballer I know would be free, but if he is not I suppose I could entertain myself. (Me)**

**I have it on good authority that he is free, and that he would also like to know if, you want to go to Ananda tonight. (Cris)**

**I would love to go! I am really in the mood to dance. The pilot played "Funky Bahia" By: Sergio Mendes a second ago and that song makes me want to dance! Lol (Me)**

**It tends to do that to people. I have a meeting with a magazine in a few minutes, but I will pick you up around 10? (Cris)**

**Yea, that sounds great! See you soon! (Me)**

**Ate Logo, Menina (See you soon, girl) (Cris)**

I yelled at Ben to come sit with me on the couch for a second to tell him about my plans for tonight.

"Cris and I are going to Ananda tonight-" he cut me off.

"Yea, I know Marco and I are also invited." He said smugly.

I laughed, "Oh well then, as soon as we land in Madrid we need to go shopping, I am running out of cute things to wear."

He looked at me pointedly, "I sincerely doubt that, but I can never turn down an offer to go shopping!"

"Okay, shopping it is then. Do you want Marco to come with us?" I asked.

"He can't, he has to meet your lover boy before he gets through with his magazine interview."

A few minutes later the plane landed and Marco had the limo driver drop us off at our apartment. Ben and I rushed back into the apartment. He checked his mail while I went to change my shoes, into more comfortable walking ones. About fifteen minutes later we were out the door and prepared to spend a small fortune.

We took a cab to Ortega y Gasset district, which is one of Madrid's priciest shopping areas, but completely worth it. Desigual, was the first store we stopped at. The designer is known for making the best club/night apparel in Spain, and since that is exactly the type of clothing we were looking for, it seemed like a no brainer. Ben and I split up, he took the right side of the store and I took the left. I found a few things here and there, but couldn't find the perfect outfit for tonight. After Ben found his, he started browsing through the racks with me, and about five minutes later he found "the" dress.

" Steph!"

"Que?!" (What!?) I called in frustration.

"I found it!." He cried.

"Shut your mouth! Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

As I started to walk over to him, he held up this amazingly hot, yet beautiful bright pink mini dress. It was strapless, the top was cut in a sweetheart shape, it had rouging around the chest that faded into a thick band just below the bust, that faded into more rouging around the waist.

"Oh my freaking God! I love it!" I was so excited that I jumped up on Ben to give him a hug, and nearly knocked him and a rack of clothes over.

"Whoa! Easy bitch, you'll crinkle the dress!" he cried.

I laughed, then paused when I realized… "I have the perfect shoes to wear with this! How crazy is that!? That almost never happens!"

Ben laughed, "That is so true, which ones?"

"My silver snake, gladiator lace up stilettos!"

"Ooooo that would be hot… I'm kinda jealous."

"Don't worry, you can wear the outfit after I do." I said with a wink.

"Like my ass is gonna fit into your tiny-tiny dress. We would need six gallons of super lube to make that happen." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I guess we will just have to buy you, your own size."

We got back to the apartment sometime around six. Ben started cooking dinner while I checked my e-mail. I had three new messages. The first was from Lisa, mine and Ben's boss. Who was the head editor of "Nylon" the fashion magazine we worked for.

**Hey Steph,**

**Just wanted to check and see how things were going in Espana. Have you and Ben found another magazine agency yet? I sent an attachment with this e-mail that has a list of fabulous Madrid magazines. Most of the contacts are personal friends of mine, so you know that they are just one word out of my lips away from you getting signed on immediately. Give them a call, take a few tours of the offices, compare the benefits, and let me know what you think. You know I think of you two as my own kids, and that I just want to help you get what you want even if that means that you are leaving "my nest" haha. **

**Hope to hear from you both VERY soon,**

**Lisa**

The second one was from my mom, which I immediately deleted. She and I haven't got along well since I was a teenager. My dad and she always treated me like a child, and that really infuriates a person like me with a strong sense of self, so contact was few and far between.

The last message was from my brother. He and I, on the hand couldn't be closer. He was my best friend, after Ben. We always had this saying, "Its us against the world", he would start off saying it and I would always say it back to him in Spanish "Es nosotros contra el mundo." His message was a reply, from the one I sent him, telling him about Cristiano. Just as I thought, he didn't believe me, and I quote

**Have you been drinking again, kiddo? Lol Am I going to have to call Ben and tell him to keep you away from the sauce??? Ah, what am I sayin? You're in Spain, go crazy!**

**I love you kid,**

**Branden**

**P.S. When you meet Fernando Torres and Rudd Van Nistelrooy, let me know! HAHAHA!!!**

Well, then I'm glad I didn't tell him about meeting Wayne Rooney and Rio Ferdinand from Manchester United, which happened to be my brothers favorite Club and players. He would have really thought I flipped my shit then.

Around seven Ben declared that dinner was finished, so I finished up my e-mails and checking my facebook. We ate on the patio since it was so nice outside, we even watched the sunset. This maybe overly cheesy but, I don't think anything could ever top a sunset in Spain, and trust me I have a no bullshit tolerance.

At eight we started getting ready, Ben was planning on leaving to meet Marco before Cristiano got here, so after he left I kinda just sat on the couch. I fell asleep sitting up on the couch, and I woke up when I heard knocking on the door. A smile immediately spread across my face. I waltzed straight to the door and opened it. Cristiano stood there looking at me with his usual smirk plastered on the side of his face. My god, did he amazing.

"Well hello handsome, and who might you be?" I teased.

"Excuse me miss, I must have went to the wrong door. I was supposed to meet with my date tonight, but now I feel sorry for her because this beautiful woman in front of me has stolen my heart, and I couldn't stand to go out with anyone else." He sighed.

I chuckled and grabbed his hand to pull him inside of the apartment," Easy cheesy." I said sarcastically.

"No time for cheese, just lips." And with that he pulled me into a kiss.

The next five minutes was kind of a really, really, really amazing blur of hands and lips.

"Cris we better get go-" he cut me off with more kissing. After a few more seconds he slowly pulled away.

"If I didn't feel like I had the obligation of showing you off to all of Madrid tonight, I would throw you over my shoulder and take you home with me." He said with a wink.

"I think if I wasn't wearing this amazing dress, that I just might have taken you up on that offer."

He smiled and held out his hand, "Vamos, Menina" (Lets go, girl)

On the way to the club we were talking about his magazine interview.

"So how did your interview go today?" I asked.

"Ugh it was very boring, it's always the same stupid questions. Like Cristiano, what do you think about when you're getting ready to make a free kick? How did you start playing football? What are your dreams for football? They never ask me things like, what do you do for fun when you are not playing football, or what do I think about normally, or what I dream about when I sleep." He ranted.

I guess he realized that he was ranting and quickly covered up, "Sorry I am going on and on about silly things, I should stop that while I am behind (he laughed) So, how was the rest of your day?"

"It was pretty good, Ben and I went shopping… which is always a goodtime (Cris nodded in agreement). Then we went home, I did get an e-mail from Branden and my editor Lisa, which was exciting. She gave me a list of magazine editors here in Madrid that I could check out and see if I wanted to take them up on a job." I smiled.

"Really? That does sound amazing. I am surprised that she would be so willing to lose you and Ben to another magazine though."

"She is a really great person, she absolutely loves Ben and I, and she just wants us to be happy and follow our dreams." I stated.

"Wow, you are very lucky then. Are you going to look at agencies here soon?"He asked.

"Yea, I think sometime next week."

"Good, I think that would be amazing." He said simply. I looked out my window to hide my enormous grin spreading across my face.

We pulled up to the Ananda a second later. Cris parked the car and we came up hand in hand to the doors. Camera lights were flashing everywhere, and a few people kept yelling "Cristiano! Cristiano!" One paprazi even yelled, "Cristiano,Quién es su fecha?!" (Cristiano, who is your date?!) Cris just put his arm over my shoulder tightly and grabbed my hand, with his other hand. The bouncer let us into the club immediately.

Once inside, Cristiano leaned down to whisper, "I am so sorry about that Menina, I should have taken you through the back."

"Its okay Cris, I get it. It kinda comes with the territory."I told him as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me, and pulled me out onto the dance floor. We were dancing for about twenty minutes before, I felt someone rudely slap me on the the ass. I let go off Cristiano's hand and turned around, full on ready to put the person in their place, but when I turned around I seen Ben and Marco standing right in front of me.

"Whoa!!! Did you see that bitch face Marco!?!?" Ben cried.

"You are such an ass sometimes." I said. Marco and Cristiano started laughing at us.

"How long have you two been here?" Ben asked.

"About twenty minutes or so, when did you get here?"

"About twenty seconds ago." Ben said in a 'don't even thinking about asking why we were late' way.

Ben and I danced and talked while Cristiano and Marco went to grab us drinks.

"Okay, now spill it!" I yelled over the music towards Ben.

"Oh please girl, you wouldn't be able to handle the dirty details!"

"Have I ever freaked out about your gayness, NO! I have not, come to think of it has anything like that ever freaked me out?!" I asked.

"Ugh! Fine, but I warned y-!" he cut off.

"Are you planning on finishing that sent-!" I cut myself off just as Cristiano snaked an arm around my waist. He put my cold drink he brought against my neck.

"Oh that feels good, I am burning up in here!" I called to him.

"Do you want to step outside for a few minutes?" Cristiano asked.

I was about to answer him but, Ben spoke before me, "Well, we all know what that means. (He winked at me) Vamos, Marco. Take me out to the dance floor or lose me forever!" Marco grabbed his hand, and then they both disappeared in the crowed of people.

I was practically dying of thirst, so I quickly drank the drink Cristiano bought me.

"How about we grab a few more drinks before we head outside!?" He asked me.

"That sounds amazing, I feel like I am dying of thirst, and maybe heat exhaustion (jokingly)!" I said, trying to yell over the seemingly louder music.

Cristiano laughed at me, "Why don't you go grab us a table outside and I will get our drinks."

I kissed him on the cheek before I left to go outside.

As soon as I stepped outside I started to feel better. The air had cooled a few degrees since we go to the club, and it felt perfect on my heated skin. There were quite a few people outside and most of the tables were taken so I just leaned against the deck railing and looked up at the sky. The moon was huge tonight, I can't believe I didn't notice it before… oh wait, yes I can, Cristiano is very distracting.

A few minutes later my gaze fell to the back door, right when Cris was coming out. I smiled at him as he carried an arm full of drinks over to me.

I looked down at the drinks and back up at Cris,"Now, how drunk are you expecting me to get?" I teased.

"Only enough for me to take advantage of you." He winked at me.

"I don't think that would require alcohol, or anything else, really." I said as I took a glass from him.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, "I'll remember you said that." He whispered in my ear. His sexy tone gave me chills all the way down to my back.

He took a sip of one of the drinks, as I once again downed mine. He laughed at me," At the rate I am going it looks like you will be throwing me over your shoulder." I teased.

He handed me another drink, "Well then, here is to my throwing you over my shoulder… (he began to mumble) and having my way with you." He held out his drink for a toast.

"Well here is to the first part, I'm not really sure what the last part was, but I don't really care, so Cheers!" I said as I tapped his cup with mine. He took a sip and I decided to just knock the whole cup of mine back again.

"Are you going to let me have all of the fun?" I asked as I moved my eye brows up and down.

"Tonight, I am. I have a few more trainings this week before I can join in." he said sadly.

After he said that last sentence, I started to feel the alcohol kicking in. I put my arms around his waist, "Aw, cheer up buttercup!" I squeaked at him.

He laughed, "You're cute."

He handed me the last drink, and turned me around so that my back was facing him, and then pulled me closer to him with his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest, and the moon once again caught my eye.

"Have you ever seen the moon so big before?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not this big, my brother and my sister Katia, used to take me to the beach at night, back home in Madeira. They would bring a big blanket and some of my mom's homemade cookies, and we would just lay on the beach looking at the moon and stars all night. Sometimes we would talk about things, other times we would just lay there eating the cookies and being amazed by the world." He replied.

"Wow, that sounds amazing Cris. Ben and I used to lay out in his back yard at night during the summer when we were kids, and look at the starts and talk about our dreams."

"I guess stars are a lot like football in a way, no matter what language you speak or where you are from you are able to witness the beauty." He whispered.

I started to take another sip of my drink but I sat it back on the railing, "I think you are going to have to cut me off now, because I am pretty sure that if you were not here holding on to me, that I would not fair so well standing up." I giggled.

"Don't worry Menina, I've got you." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, just breathing in his scent and feeling his arms wrapped tightly around me in the warm air. A second or two later, Cristiano picked me up bridal style. "I think we should tell Ben and Marco we are leaving before you pass out."

I just leaned my head on his shoulder, "Okay, but you really don't need to carry me yet."

"Oh, but I think I do." He said with a smile.

He sat me on my feet once we were back in the club, and just wrapped one of his arms tightly around my waist as we pushed through the people to find Marco and Ben. It seemed like forever, until we finally found them, in the center if the club, dancing like crazies. Cristiano walked us up to Ben, "I am going to take her home, I think I let her have too much to drink." He said with a laugh.

I could tell Ben was on his way to being just as intoxicated, "Oh yea, that little bitch won't stop until you cut her off, or pry the bottle out of her tiny little hands." He teased.

Marco and Cristiano both started laughing, "I'm right here guys, I'm drunk not deaf." I said lamely, trying to focus on keeping myself semi up right.

Ben gave me a hug before he turned to Cristiano and said," Would you mind taking her back to your place, or staying with her at ours? I might be going to Marco's later on, and I don't want her to be by herself at the moment."

"No problem." Cristiano said, while trying to suppress a grin.

We headed out of the club and to Cris's car. He opened the door for me and helped me buckle my seat belt. He started saying something to me, but I only heard part of it before I passed out in his car. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted out of his car and carried towards his apartment building. From that moment on, I only remember bits and pieces. I remembered him setting me on his bed and helping me put on one of his big t-shirts. Then, I vaguely remember him laying me in bed and wrapping his arms around me, but I remember what he said to me clearer than anything, "Que suenos con los angelitos" (dream with the angels) before I fell asleep in his arms.

I don't know if it was the alcohol that caused it or what, but I had the worst dreams that night. In the first one, I dreamt that some man was hiding in the back of my car, when I was leaving my office in Chicago. In the second one, I was in an airport all by myself, but I kept getting this feeling that someone was following me, and when I turned around there would be no one there, but there would be a trail of bloody foot prints behind me, that were not mine. In the last dream, someone was chasing me through the woods outside of my parents' house. After that one, I felt something shaking me awake.

"Está bien, Menina. Su un mal sueño." (Its okay, girl. It's a bad dream")Cristiano said soothingly.

I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him, he kissed my cheek and we fell back to sleep.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up really soon! I've got a bazillion ideas for this story bouncing around in my head. Please, please, please, comment and give me some feed back, I REALLY would like to know what you guys think. **

**Until next time my Luvs!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Tease Me!

**A/N: Hey Luvs! I told you I would update soon = ). The next few chapters should be uploaded just as quickly. Like I said my head is FULL of ideas for this story! lol Don't forget to check out the Characters, Places, and Clothing links for the story on my profile, its worthy of your time, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Cristiano Ronaldo, none of this it true, Its pure fiction yada- yada- yada... you know the drill. **

**Chapter 6: Don't Tease Me!**

The next morning I woke up with sunshine pouring into Cris's room. I was amazingly warm and comfortable in his sheets. I rolled over to find a note on his pillow next to a bottle of Advil. I laughed at the Advil gesture. I guess he doesn't know yet, that I don't ever get a hangover. Next I opened up the note.

**Hey Menina,**

**You were sleeping so beautifully that I couldn't wake you before I left for training. There is breakfast, or lunch depending on when you wake up, in the kitchen. Ben said that he would be over to get you around 2:00pm. He said that you two had a lot of research to do, about the magazine agencies in Madrid. I made him promise me that you will be done with everything by seven, I have a surprise for you….**

**-Cris**

I don't think God himself could wipe off the smile that was forming on my face. Reality started to sit in with me and I looked over at the clock on his night stand. 1:30!? Shit!!! I jumped out of Cris's bed, and I even made it for some reason, which I still don't know. I stole a pair of Cristiano's gym shorts from his closet and put them on along with his huge t-shirt from last night. I was just getting all the knots out of my hair when, I heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" I swore to myself as I sprinted out of the bathroom to answer it.

When I opened the door I seen a very pleased look on Ben's face. "Well, don't you look like you have been well ravished." He stated.

"Not in the least. Wha-" he cut me off.

"So guess who made it into the tabloids this morning?" He asked me with a hint on mischief in his eyes.

"Oh god, what did you and Marco do last night to end up in one!?" I cried as I pulled him inside Cris's apartment.

"Oh no, not me my dear…" he said as he through a magazine at me.

The magazine was a tabloid called "Diez Minutos", apparently it was based out of Madrid. On the front cover was a huge picture of me and Cris walking into Ananda last night, with a caption saying, "¿Quién es Ronaldo's nueva chica?" (Who is Ronaldo's new girl?)

"Oh great, I've become Paris Hilton over night." I said sarcastically.

"Please bitch, Paris Hilton would never be able to look as hot or as classy as you." Ben stated.

"Well, I guess they didn't see us leaving the club then." I giggled.

Ben laughed, "True. Alrighty enough of this 'my pussy is better than her's talk', we have shit to do. Get the rest of your stuff and lets go. I promised your lover boy that I would be done with you by seven."

"I feel like I am a child of divorced parents, having my time divided between the two of you." I teased.

"Shut up, your just lucky I think he is hot, so I'm letting him borrow you from me."

"Right…. So, do you know what his plans are for me tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I'm no psychic or anything, but if I had to guess it might have something to do with a penis and a vagina." He replied sarcastically.

"Ew, no that's not what I meant. He said he had a surprise for me."

"I guess he is not as smart as he looks, once you see the goods there is no element of surprise." He laughed.

I playfully slapped his arm, "Would you shut up about that! I want to know what the surprise is, and I know he already told you what it is, judging on your attitude at the current moment."

Ben looked shocked, "Why, whatever do you mean?" he batted his eyelashes at me.

"I hate you." I simply said.

After our little banter, I grabbed my dress and we headed out of the building. When we got outside there was a taxi cab waiting for us.

"What's with the cab?" I asked.

"Oh, we have a meeting across town." He stated.

"Oh? And what meeting would that be?"

"Well, like the good little girl that I am… somewhere very deep down anyway, I called Lisa this morning and we had a very long chit chat about some of the fashion magazines here in Madrid."

"And…." I said to make him continue.

"And, we have a meeting at Madrid's 'Elle' magazine… (he looked at his phone) in about forty minutes."

"Fuck!" I screamed, scarring the cab driver. "Lo siento" (I'm sorry) I said to him. "How the hell am I going to be ready, and make it to the meeting on time?!" I screeched at Ben.

"See, this is where your super smart, goodlooking, good at everything, best friend for life, gay male comes in. (I raised my eyebrows at him, as he pulled a duffle bag out from under his feet, and handed it to me) Here's, fresh clothes, face wipes, make-up, and chewing gum."

"You completely amaze me sometimes." I said as I kissed his cheek.

I managed to change in the back of the cab without revealing anything, much to the dismay of the driver. I was just finishing applying my make-up as we pulled up to an amazing six story glass building.

"¿Es esto?" (Is this it?) Ben asked the driver in disbelief.

"Si" (yes) He replied as we were getting out of the cab.

"This is amazing! Is there ever going to be a time when we are not amazed by this country?" I asked Ben.

"I hope that day never comes." He stated as we pushed through the glass turn style door, and headed to the front desk.

"Hola, Tenemos una reunión en tres con Roseland." (Hello, we have a meeting at three with Rosland)

"Si, Ella está esperando para usted. Simplemente ir arrojaron las puertas en el pasillo." (Yes, She is waiting for you. Simply go through those doors down the corridor." She smiled as she pointed down the hall.

"Gracias" I said before we walked off.

Ben and I headed off down the long corridor towards the double doors. I reached my fist up, to knock on the door, but it opened before I had the chance to finish the action. A very posh woman was at the doorway to greet us.

"Hola! Ben and Steph! How are you my dears?" Roseland asked, while she kissed the sides of our cheeks before giving us a big hug.

"We are fabulous! This country has continued to amaze us." Ben said as we took a seat in Roseland's office.

Roseland chuckled, "Yes it does have that effect, I moved here from the Manchester three years ago, and I still feel that way… So, my good mate Lisa says that you two are looking for a more permanent stay here in Spain, yeah?"

Ben and I both turned towards each other with huge grins on our faces, before we nodded at Roseland.

She once again laughed, "Well, I would be quite happy to have you both as an addition to our staff, especially after seeing your work in 'Nylon'. But… I am afraid that the positions that you held at Lisa's magazine are filled up in mine… (Ben and I exchanged faces of sadness) So… I will simply have to promote you both to chief stylist for our international section-" Ben and I cut her off with our excited squeals.

"That is incredible, you will not be disappointed!" I cried with excitement.

"Oh no dear, I don't think I will be either. This section of the magazine is fairly new to the Madrid branch. I expect that you will put your own spin on things to make it exciting. When people look at the international section, I want them to feel like they are living and breathing the trends of the world. I think you both are the few people who can pull this off. Don't you feel the same?" she asked.

"YES!!!"Ben and I both cried with joy at the same time.

Roseland let out a deep chuckle, "That's what I thought. Now, Maria will have you travel itinerary for the end of the summer… yes, this involves quite a bit of travel. It is about international fashion, so we expect to get the insight straight from the source. If you like, she can also show you to your office. It's not finished yet, but I will make sure it is nothing less than spectacular by the end of the summer. Oh, and also if you both don't mind, I may have a few projects thought the summer for you to work on… nothing to big just small odds and ends to help get the ball rolling. I will e-mail the assignments to each of you as they come along, but until then have an amazing summer in Espana!"

Ben and I thanked Roseland profusely before we started to walk out of her office. We got halfway down the hall when Roseland called to us, "Oh and after summer is over, I want to hear nothing but scandalous stories… From the BOTH of you! Have some fun darlings, go crazy!" She said with a huge smile and a wink.

When we got farther down the hallway Ben leaned in to whisper, "I love that woman already!"

I laughed and looped my arm through his, "I think it's safe to say we are the luckiest people… EVER!"

The rest of the afternoon Maria showed us around the 'Elle' agency. The last stop was mine and Bens' future office. It was all the way on the top floor, and on the corner of the building. Maria, unlocked the double frosted purple glass doors to our office and pushed them wide open.

"Aquí es donde le dejo. (Here, is where I will leave.)" She stated with a smile as she headed off towards the elevators down the hall.

Ben and I stepped inside our soon to be office. Saying it was huge, would be an understatement. All of the surrounding walls were either clear or frosted glass. The room itself was completely empty, but I could already imagine how it would look. The basic foundations were laid, dark rich mahogany wood flooring, beautifully textured glass walls that blended in with the entrance doors. As we looked around at the details, I walked over to the window to see our view of Madrid. Our office over looked the center square with a amazing sculptured water fountain, that had a woman kneeling with a vase pouring water into the fountain. The whole place was indescribably perfect.

Ben and I decided to sit on the floor for awhile just talking about how amazing the entire situation was. The sun was starting to set by the time Ben looked at the time on his phone, "Fuck!" He cried.

"What?!"

"Its 5:30, that means you only have an hour and a half to get ready for Cristiano." He replied sheepishly.

My eyes got huge."Well, what the hell are we still sitting on the damn floor for?! Let's move our asses!" I exclaimed as I was preparing to run out the door.

Maria looked at us like we were crazy as Ben and I sprinted out of the agency to catch a cab. I gave the driver and extra six Euros to get us back to the apartment in record time, but oh no, luck was not on my side. We ended up hitting the biggest traffic time in Madrid, everyone was just now getting off of work. Ugh Fuck my life!

After I had a small panic attack in the back of the cab, we finally reached our appartment building. Once again Ben and I caused a minor stir in people as we ran like our lives depended on it for our room.

I almost got whip lash trying to shower so quickly, I totally cut the shit out of my legs when I was trying to shave, and to top it off I brushed my teeth with Ben's hair gel because I was in such a hurry. I don't really know how I did it but I managed to get ready and presentable in just under an hour. I should get some kind of award for that...

I was putting on my shoes just as Cristiano knocked on the door, but as I started to put on my left shoe the strap broke on it.... Great...

"Ben, do you mind?" I asked nodding my head towards the door. While Ben answered the door I scampered up the stairs with one heel on and no shoe on the other foot, how I managed to not fall down and break my neck is beyond me.

I could hear Cristiano and Ben talking in the living room while I was on the hunt for another pair of shoes. "You did tell her not to wear heels tonight, right?" Cris asked.

Ben paused before he answered, "You know... that might have slipped my mind."

"Oh well, I'll just carry her." Cristiano said without a hint of excitement.

No heels? Carrying me? What the hell? Where were we going to that I couldn't wear heels? Putting that in mind I settled for a cute pair of silver flip flops, before I casually decended the stairs.

Cristiano watched me with a huge grin on his face, all the way down to the last step. Ben kept looking back and forth between us, "Well you two kids have fun, I'm going to go meet Marco." Neither Cris or I responded to Ben. "Um...okay then. (he whispered mostly to himself: This is awkward...) Uh bye, or not." He said as he went out the door.

I started laughing.

"What?" Cris asked with a confused smile on his handsome face.

I continued to laugh while I said, "Its just- (laughter) its just that it takes a lot to make him feel (laughter)...awkward, and we managed to do that in less than 30 seconds."

"Well, now I am going to have to make it my personal challenge to break that time record." he smirked.

I sauntered closer to him and put my hands on his abs, " Oh? And how do you suggest we do that?"

He slid his hands down my shoulders to my lower back, "I will give you a full demonstration later..." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, the laughed. He turned around to start walking out of the door. i kinda stood there stunned for a moment before I came back to reality, "Don't tease me!" I called to him as I jogged to catch up.

He pulled me under his arm as we walked to his car. I put on my seat belt while Cristano was digging for something in the back seat, "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Just.....one...sec-ond...here!" he exclaimed as he held out a black silk tie.

"Uh, Cris... I don't think a tie would look good with your polo shirt..."

He laughed," No, no, no menina. Face the window."

"Okay..." I said as he slipt the tie aronund my eyes.

"Wait... you're not going to kidnap me are you? Because I think I would be okay with that." I laughed through my confusion.

"No, not tonight anyway. Just trust me, it's part of the surprise." He said.

It seemed like we were driving around for a good twenty minutes before he pulled the car to a stop. Then I heard his window roll down. "Hola, buenos noches. Podemos entrar?" (Hi, good night. Can we enter?) Cris asked someone.

"Si, Todo está listo, senor Ronaldo." (Yes, everything is ready .) A man said through Cris's window.

I heard some big gates open in front of the car, before the car was back in motion. A few minutes later he pulled to a stop and cut the cars engine. He opened his door and the came to open mine.

"Can I take your tie off yet?"

"No, not yet." He chuckled as he pulled me under his arm and began walking somewhere. We went through a few sets of doors, up a flight of stairs, down two halways, then down another flight of stairs. I tripped on the last step a little bit. "And this is where I carry you." Cristiano said while sweeping me up into his arms.

I chuckled,"This is rather extreme."

"I agree, but I'm hoping you will like it... Here we are!"

He set me down on my feet, and I could feel grass poking my toes on the sides of my flip flops.

"Okay, can I take it off now?" I asked with anticipation.

"What are you, six?"Cristiano joked.

"No, I'm an impatient footballer." I jabbed back.

He laughed, "Well played."

"Gracias!"

He didn't say anything for awhile, so I just stood there. After a few minutes I started to freak out, "Cris? Cris? Cristiano?!" I called... nothing.

I took off the tie around my eyes. I couldn't really see anything, because it was so dark, all I could see were stars. I tried to squint, but that didn't do much to help. Then I felt someone grab me around my waist from behind, I let out a scream. Cris started to laugh, "gottcha!"

"Hey! That wasn't very-" I was cut off as he picked me up and started to sprint off to somewhere.

"What the-?!" I cried.

A second later he stumbled and we both toppled to the ground, I landed right on top of him, "HUMPFH!" He gasped as I knocked the air out of him. He gasped, "That wasn't (gasp) apart of the (gasp) plan..."

I laughed loudly, "Well, I would really like to know what the plan is... I can't see a thing, and aparently neither can you." I said as I started to roll off of him, but he held me tightly against himself.

"In about five seconds you will find out." He pulled me into a deep kiss, it was always the same 'world fades away' kiss that I couldn't get enough off.

His tounge slipped into my mouth, and I pulled back a second, "Cris I-" i started to say but there was a loud shutter noise and then the area was filled with blindingly bright light. It took a second for my eyes to adjust before I realized where we were. I looked around the massive stadium completely dumbfounded. Real Madrid was written in huge white lettering across the stands. "Oh... My..."

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked quietly as he picked us up off of the ground.

"I- you- yeah..." was all I managed to get out.

"I felt exactly the same way when I first stepped out on to the pitch."

"How did you-?"

"I know people." He joked.

I looked over to the center of the pitch, and there was a blanket and a picnic basket.

"You really are crafty!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He grabbed my hand and led us over to the blanket. We sat down and he started digging in the picnic basket. "Let see here... we have pasta salad (he shook a bowl at me) uh... some kind of other- er salad, and... apple empanadas."

"Thats funny, those are my favorites." I said.

"Really? Hmm how strange." he teased as I gave him a look. "I may or may not have called Ben..."

I smiled, "I like your dedication."

We ate our dinner and chatted for awhile. Cristiano put all of the left overs and trash in the picnic basket, before he got out his phone and dialed someone. "Hola Carlos, ahora." (hey carlos, now.) he said and then hung up. Two seconds later most of the lights went off in the stadium. You could see the stars brilliantly now.

Cristiano laid down on his back on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. I curled up against him as we looked at the stars.

"Does it remind you?"

"hmm?" I asked.

"Does it remind you of when you were younger with Ben and his back yard?"

I laughed, and my heart melted a little," Yes, very much. Thank you, this is absolutely amazing." I leaned my face up to kiss him before laying my face back on his chest.

"I don't think this could ever bore me." he mused.

'I know, it doesn't matter how often you look at them, they still manage to mezmerize you."

"That is how it feels to be around you." he whispered into my ear.

I giggled into his chest, and then he started to tickled me, "Hey!" I cried, but the tickling continued. Alright then, I thought as I returned the favor full force to him.

"Truce?" He suggested after about five minutes of warfare.

"Yes, please!" I gasped.

We laid there breathing hard for a few moments, "So I have a Champions game against AC Milan this weekend, I really want you to be there, but everytime we go to Italy things get pretty uh... intense and I don't want you to have to take all of that in, but after that game we only have two left to play next week, before we are off for the summer. (He paused) Will you come with me to my summer house in Malloroca for a bit? My family will be up there for a week or two, and my mother keeps asking who that beautiful girl was in the paper with me, and of course Ben is invited to-" He rambled nervously.

"I would absolutely love that!" I squeeled.

"Great!" He smiled so widely that I can almost see some of the young boy that he once was coming through.

He rolled on top of me and kissed me more passionately than ever.

**A/N: Until Next time my loves... P.S. Would it kill ya'll to comment??? ; ) lol jk ... but really lol**


	8. Chapter 7: You What! On the Pitch!

**Chapter 7: You What? On the Pitch?**

**Well alrighty ladies and gents, sorry I have been MIA for a weeee lil bit. My job has been crazy! Orginally I planned to put the first part of the "Summer house" trip in this but it didn't work out that way :-/ ... but never fear luvs next time for sure! Also, I really love reading your comments and suggestions, it means a lot that people actually want to read the craziness that comes from my mind lol... further more I apologize to the reader that said my Spanish is a little bit on the ifffy side. Sometimes if I can't think of the translation, I just go with the literal translation instead. The Spanish is to just add to the feel of the story. Also, I am still somewhat confused that CR9 (soon too be CR7 again) is a daddy... just kidding hope Crissy-poo is happy with his lil Crissy JR. It may be a lil bit before I up date prob a few weeks =( sad face, I know. Like I said, my job gets a lil bit crazy. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not know the great Cristiano Ronaldo. The things I write in this story are crazy embellishes that my mind dreams up. Everything is pure FICTION.  
**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed at the mine and Ben's appartment, not really sure how I ended up there. Setting up in the bed, I looked over at the clock._ Hmmm, 10:45am. What the fuck? _Trying to jog my memory, I replayed the events of last night. Going to the Santiago Bernabeau with Cris, eating, looking at the stars, having sex on the pitch... I smiled hugely at that little tid bit. I looked down at myself, my clothes were changed and someone had drawn a heart in red ink on my left hand. _Awwwww. _

I got out of bed, and made my way to the patio, where I assumed Ben would be smoking his morning cigarette. Sure enough, I know that crazy gay like the back of my hand. I pushed open the door, Ben had his back to me talking on the phone with a cigarette pinched between his fingers.

"Hola." I said yawning sleepily. Ben said his goodbyes to whom ever was on the other end of the phone.

"Well, good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" He made a crazy face at me while quoting Willy Wonka.

I giggled, "So, I'm confused... How did I end up here last night? The last thing I remembered was 'doing it' with Cris on the football pitch an-"

Ben scrunched up his face, "You What! On the pitch!"

I shut my eyes tightly, nodding 'yes' towards Ben just waiting for the outlash. After a few very very long seconds passed and he didn't say anything, I creaked open one eye slowly. Ben was just sitting there with his jaw hangling slack.

"Um, is that all your going to say?", I asked questionably.

He closed his jaw and narrowed his eyes at me, "No, its not. I would just like you to know that, that is one of the most coolest places I've ever heard of someone having sex at, and that I am incredibly jealous."

I started to crack up, and then Ben flashed me a huge smile to let me know he was kidding about being shocked.

"Okay, you never answered my question... How the hell did I get back here, changed, and drawn on?" I pulled at my shirt and then showed him my left hand.

He laughed," Your lover boy, came knocking on the door with you sleeping in his arms, he said that you had fallen asleep and he didn't want to have to leave you all day long at his appartment while he was at training. So, we took you upstairs, changed your clothes, and I guess when I went down stairs he drew on your hand. Which by the way is adorable, and I don't know how much longer you and I can be friends if he's going to be doing these amazing things for you, and causing me to build up a jealous rage." He winked, then crossed his arms.

I smirked at the sentiment, "One word. MARCO."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Touche bitch, touche...Oh and by the way, I may or may not have touched your boyfriends ass when he left last night, just a heads up."

I shook my head at him, "You are such a slore sometimes."

He shrugged his shoulder, "Not going to argue with that. Do you want to lay out by the pool, for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Is there going to be alcohol involved?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Was that even a serious question? Of course, Margarita's and Bloody Mary's until 5pm."

We changed quickly and headed down to the pool. To my dismay the server who brought the cell phone from Cristiano a week and a half ago was working. He glared at us when Ben and I were taking our seats on the loungers.

We just giggled and oiled up for our lazy afternoon of tanning and drinking. About an hour later, I needed a cool off, so I jumped into the pool. Some old man across the other side was eyeing me like I was the last piece of candy on earth. Ugh,ew. I turned around when I heard Ben calling my name, he was leaning up on one arm with my cell phone in his other hand shaking it to me.

I got out of the water quickly and took it from him, "Hello?"

"Hey menina! What's up?" Cris said, kind of out of breath.

"Just laying out by the pool with Ben, did you just get done with training?"

He gasped for some more air, "Not technically, just doing some laps."

I giggled, "You're running and talking on the phone with me?"

He laughed, "Yea, I guess so... I just wanted to talk to you before I leave for Italy tonight. I wasn't sure if I would get the chance later on."

My face fell a little bit, "You're leaving tonight?"

He let out a big breath of air, "Yea, our match is tomorrow at noon."

"Good luck tomorrow then! Thanks for everything last night, it was amazing. I'm sorry that I fell asleep at the end of it though. (I started to laugh) I was a little confused as to how I ended up at the apartment this morining though."

He started to really get breathy now, "I might have carried you." he teased.

I smiled to myself,"Well, that was incredibly sweet, as well as the little heart that magically appeared on my hand this morning..."

He laughed, "Oh, so you found that?"

Shaking my head, I chuckled at him, "Cris, its the size of golf ball, and bright red, how could I miss it?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't shower an accidentally wash it off." he jabbed back jokingly.

"Well, it was adorable. When will you get back from Italia?"

"Um, wooo... sorry I'm a bit out of breath. I think tomorrow night, late. Are you going to be watching the game?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I screeched excitedly.

"Good, then I will score a goal for yo-"

In the background I could vagely hear some one yelling in Spainish, "Cristiano! ¿Estás en el teléfono ahora? Tienen que estar bromeando me. Tenemos una Liga de Campeones final mañana y se encontrará en el teléfono?" (Cristiano! Are you on the phone right now? You have got to be kidding me! We have a Champions League final tomorrow and you are on the phone?)

"Sorry Menina, I uhhh I have to go. I'll try to call you later."

"Okay, bye Cris."

I heard more angry Spanish before he hung up. I started to laugh, I was getting this boy into so much trouble it was almost comical.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Ben asked.

"Nada. Any ideas?"

He pretended to be shocked,"What? You mean no Cristiano tonight?"

I shook my head sadly, "He's leaving for Italy tonight, his team has a really big match tomorrow."

Ben looked excited, then his face fell with realization.

"Yea, thats right bitch, no Marco either!" I chimed at him.

"We are such sad, sad bitches. All sad and mopey that our lovers are not going to be around tonight. What has the world come to?" he cracked a smile at me.

"Well, we could hit up Chueca tonight. I did promise to go with you and all."

He made a face at me, "Try to hide your excitement a little bit at least."

"Sorry, I think I'm getting too hot under the sun and our depressing news is not helping my mood." I explained.

"No big deal, I don't really want to be around that scene if Marco is not there."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head in agreement, "Wow, this is like the first time since 8th grade that we have no plans."

"I know right? It's weird, I feel like we are getting old, lazy and for a lack of a better word... crusty?" he mused.

"Ew, we will never be any of those, especially crusty. That's just... nasty. We could just stay home and do crazy Lady GaGa make-up, like we used to when we were in college."

He smiled hugely, "I'm up for that!"

We made our way back to our room around six, the sun had begun to set and if we stayed out there any longer we were going to see more of the couple making out in the pool than we really wanted to.

While Ben was in the shower, I took the time to call my brother. He answered on the second ring, "Whats up little Stephie?"

"Oh not too much, just got done laying out by the pool with Ben. I am officially darker than that chick from the Pussy Cat Dolls."

He laughed, "You would be, how's Spain, did you find my future wife for me yet?"

"No, not yet. I guess you will have to come and find her yourself." I teased.

"Maybe closer to the end of summer, I will come and do that."

"Well, you can come here anytime you like, it looks like Ben and I will be working here permanently from now on." I said cheerfully.

"Huh? What are you talking about kiddo?" He asked cleary confused.

"Ben and I got an amazing job at Madrid's version of 'Elle' magazine.

"That's great! Congrats! Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Umm no...Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Ow jeeze tone it down a bit would yah, what?"

"I completely forgot to tell Cris!"

"Huh? Cris? Cris who?" He asked once again confused.

"Cristiano Ronaldo, I already told you about him, retard."

He began to laugh hysterically, "Listen kiddo, I know you're above the drinking age there, but maybe you should tone it down-"

"I'm not drunk, damn it!"

"Haha, I guess I will just have to see it to believe it." he stated.

"Hold on one sec."

"Why?"he asked.

"Just hold on, I'll show you..."

"Fine." He said clearly in disbelief.

"There, I just sent you two pics from my phone."

"Hold on, they're coming in... okay I got them."

"Well?" I asked.

"The first one could have been taken at a club, it looks like a fan picture...Oh... yea the second one is a little more convincing, with you two making out and all."

"Huh? What?... Oh sorry, I didn't mean to send you that one...my bad dude." I said embarrassed.

"No big, but I still say I'm going to have to see you and him together in person."

"Ugh fine, whatever stubborn ass." I said annoyed.

"Oh, hey kiddo, I gotta go the Navy is calling my name."

I laughed, "Go get em' rescue swimmer. Save some lives for me." I said.

"Will do, love you kiddo, remember its us against the world."

I smiled, "Love you too dude, Nosotros contra el mundo."

After hanging up with Branden, Ben walked out on the patio.

"Was that your lover boy again?"

"Nope, it was my brother."

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, "Oooo your hot brother huh? What was my little love muffin up to?"

I scrunched my face at him, "Ew, that's sick ya freak. He was getting ready to go out on a rescue call."

"God that's hott!" he exclaimed.

I punched him hard in the chest, "Knock that shit off, it freaks me out bitch!"

He laughed, "Fine, whatever. Go get in the shower so we can get started on our crazy make-up night.

"OWWW! What. The. Fuck! I thought you said you knew how to use hair rollers?" I screeched out in pain.

Ben slapped me on the head with my hair brush, "I do... you're just being a pussy about the whole situation. Velcro is not that painful!"

"It is when your hair is two damn feet long!"

"You said you wanted big hair. This is me, giving you, BIG hair. There is only one more left to come out...there. All done. Now, where is that comb so I can do some serious teasing?" I rubbed my scalp, as Ben frantically looked around the room for the comb.

"I think you have snatched me bawled." I mused simply.

"No." Ben said matter of factly, and began to tease my hair.

"Oww! Watch it Lady! You know, if it weren't for your man-ly power-armed teasing my hair right now, you could almost pass as a girl with all of that makeup on and that wig." I giggled.

"Hmm maybe we should go out after this..." He pondered out loud.

About an hour and twenty minutes later, My hair was curled and super teased. I had huge ridiculous looking fake eyelashes glued on. I had enough makeup on my face for six people, and I was in a skin tight silver glitter club dress, with six-inch stilettos. In other words, I looked like a drag queen. On the other hand, Ben looked even more made-up and ridiculous than I did.

We danced around the apartment like idiots to La Roux's "Bulletproof" on repeat for about fifteen minutes, then I heard the worst noise in the world go off at a time with me looking like this... My Skype video chat. I walked over to my lap top, "Fuck. My Life." was all I could say.

"What? Who is it? Is it your brother?" Ben cried excitedly.

"No, its Cristiano." I said, clearly freaked out. There was no way in hell that I could ignore it.

Ben started to laugh hysterically, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"No! What am I supposed to do? He can't see me like this! He is NOT going to see me like this!" I started to frantically walk around, then the video call stopped.

"You lucked out, looks like he disconnected." Ben said sadly.

Then it went off again. Great. "Hand me that sticker off of the lipstick tube! Hurry!", I yelled at Ben.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Just FUCKING do it already!" I screeched.

"Jeeze calm down, here." He said, handing me the purple sticker.

I quickly put the sticker over the camera lens on my lap top, and clicked the accept call on the screen. Cris was sitting on a bed, with a baseball hat on backwards, shirtless, and in gym shorts. This is going to be a sad night for my vagina, the boy looked hott.

"Menina, are you there?" He asked excitedly.

"Yea, Cris I'm here.

"Oh, I can't see you. Turn your webcam on so I can see that pretty face of yours." He said sweetly.

"Uh, ummm, yea I think it's broken. I can't get it to come on." I lied.

Cris pouted, "Aww, I really wanted to see you tonight."

"Yea, I have no idea what is wrong with it." I said, feeling guilty.

In the reflection on the screen, I could see Ben tip-toeing up behind me. As Cristiano began to chat excitedly away about something, I turned around to look at Ben. Now he was directly behind me, looking like a giant freakish woman. "What?" I mouthed to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, and swirled his finger around, signaling me to turn back around. I did for a few seconds, until he was now standing right beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him louder than I intended to.

Cristiano answered for him, "What did you say menina?"

"Oh nothing, I- uh-I thought uh nevermind." I quickly covered.

He laughed and started back to his story about the airplane ride, and what some of the team members did to tease the hostess.

Ben inched closer to me again, I quirked my eyebrow at him. The next thing I know, his hand is flying up towards the purple sticker covering the webcam. The only thing I could think to do was scream, "Noooooooooooooooooo!" But I was too late, he had snatched the sticker off of the lens, and there I was, on the tiny video box, at the bottom of the screen, looking like a drag queen.

Cris's eyes got huge the second he seen me, "Bad time?" he asked through a series of side splitting laughs.

I turned bright red with embarrisment and made an awkward giggling noise , "I swear there is a perfectly good reason, for me looking like this."

He smiled hugely and raised his eyebrows, "Oh? I want to hear all about it."

"Uh well, Ben and I got bored and we kinda have this thing we like to do, to cure the boredom, and it ends with me looking like this."

Cristiano laughed, "Remind me to never get caught at your apartment when you two are bored."

I smiled, "I can't promise to rememb- Oh!."

Cris jumped at my outburst, "Que?" (What?)

I giggled, "Sorry, I just remembered! Ben and I got a job at Elle magazine here in Madrid!"

Cristiano smiled bigger than I have ever seen before, "De verdad?" (Really!)

"Yeah! Our Chief editor back in Chicago called one of her friends, which happened to be the Chief editor at Madrid's Elle Magazine. Ben and I interviewed with her yesterday, it was great! She even put Ben and I incharge of a new International Fashion section in the magazine! We get our own amazing office, with a great view! It's perfect, kind of surreal in a way."

I guess I was talking really fast and in a excited high pitched voice because, Cris was starring at me in confussion, batting his eyes, "Uh, I only got half of that, but I think I got most of the important stuff, and Congratulations! That's incredible, but why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Uh, I was... distracted?" I half asked, half declared.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, you just look so cartoonish with all that makeup going on, I feel creepy that I am still finding you incredibly attractive right now."

"That's okay when I was eight, I used to watch Sailormoon and I had a crush on Tuxedo Mask." I stated simply.

He looked confused again," Sailormoon? Tuxedo Mask? You are so strange sometimes." He said with my favorite smirk appearing on his face.

"You've never heard of Sailormoon? I guess it's not your fault, being Portuguese and all." I teased.

He smiled and shook his head at me, "So, where is Ben at?"

"Hiding from the world, specifically you right now."

Cris raised his eyebrows, "Let me guess... he looks somewhat similar to you right now?"

I nodded my head and turned around to look for Ben. I couldn't see him anywhere, "You want to see?" I asked Cris.

He laughed,"Yea, this should be hilarious."

"Okay, hold on for a second, ad try to be quite. I'm going to trick him into coming in here."

Cristiano nodded, and I got up to walk out on to the patio. A second later Cris whistled loudly at me. I turned around and shushed him. He held out his hands in defense. I winked at him before I walked over to the patio door. Ben was sitting in one of the chairs texting away on his phone.

"Hey." I said as I peaked my head out of the door. Ben looked up at me.

"Can you come in here for a sec? After I got off Skype, I accidentally spilt the finger nail polish on the coffee table, and I can't get it to come off. I'm afraid it will be ruined if we don't get it off now."

"You are such a messy bitch sometimes." He sat his phone on the patio table and followed me inside.

We walked into the living room Ben looked down at the coffee table, "Where is-?"

He was immediately cut off by Cristiano's loud outburst of laughter. Ben shot his glance over to my lap top, "Oh. My. God. I hate you!" he cried in embarrassment.

I laughed, "Pay back luv."

Then the next worst possible thing happened, Cristiano called Marco over to see what was going on. I swear I have never seen Ben look that embarrassed in his entire life.

"And now... I hate you both." He walked closer to the lap top and pointed at Cristiano, " And as for you lover boy, you might be incredibly good-looking, but I will still beat your ass!"He cried out in a teasing rage, which only made Cris laugh even harder. Marco just shook his head and blew a kiss to Ben.

"Alright bitches, I'm going to bed. You two (pointing back in forth between me and Cris) suck." He began to walk back to the patio, before calling out over his shoulder, "Goodluck at your game tomorrow lover boy!"

Cris and I talked about random silly things for a little while. It was beginning to get late and he needed to get some rest before the game tomorrow. I blew him a kiss goodnight and he caught it in his hand before he patted his palm over his heart.

I was getting ready to disconnect the video before he started to speak, "Wait menina."

I paused, "Whats up?"

"I have kind of a surprise for you tomorrow... you'll see, just watch the game."

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Ben and I were busy working on a very small project Rosland had e-mailed us, from Elle. We were trying to completely finish it before Cristiano's game at noon. I was really excited for his game... okay... that is an understatement, I was freakin stoked for his game.

By the time Ben and I cut out the fifty-billion pictures of men in 2xist underwear, a new brand from Australia, it was 11:55.

"Turn on the tv!" I yelled down to Ben, as I was practically flying down the loft stairs. He turned the television on and immediately the sound of the crowd was defening, poor Cris.

As the players were walking out onto the pitch, the camera zoomed right in on Cristiano, face was stoic in anticipation of the game. Ben nudged me, "Loverboy looks hott, when he's all serious." he said teasingly.

"What are you talking about? He looks hott all the time." I jabbed back playfully to him.

The first twenty minutes of the game was pretty quiet, only a few crosses into the box, a couple of bad fouls, and no goals. At the 35th minute Beckham scored the first goal of the game, and the pressure began to mount on Real Madrid to counter. In the 43rd minute, Sergio Ramos lined up the perfect shot for Cristiano, Cris struck the ball just milliseconds before one of AC Milians defenders could take it away. The ball struck the goal post and soared back over to Cristiano. With out hesitation, he jumped straight into to the air a hit the ball with his head. The ball shot into the back of AC's goal with amazing force. It was a beautiful header, the Madrid crowd went wild for it as did Cristiano. He ran around the field with his arms streched out, slid down on the ground with his knees, then he traced an imaginary "S" across his heart before he blew a kiss straight into the camera, and flashed that sly half smile I love.

My mouth dropped open as the whistle blew, signaling the end of the first half.

The announcer's added, "Podría ese gol se han dedicado a Ronaldo nueva novia?" (Could that goal have been dedicated for Ronaldo's new girlfriend?)

"I'm pretty sure every bitch in this world just died from jealousy of you." Ben was barely able sqeak out.

"I'm not going to argue with that... I think I might actually be jealous myself." I said half sarcastically.

Ben and I watched the rest of the game intensely and not so quietly... I might have threatened the flat screen within an inch of its life if Real Madrid didn't win the game. Sadly in the 89th minute, AC Milian scored the final goal of the game, Real Madrid lost 2-1.

Cris looked utterly crushed when the camera panned up and down the Real Madrid team. I felt the immediate sensation to just jump through that tv and give him a hug and never let him go again.

"Oh, loverboy looks so sad and... uh, mad?" Ben stated.

"Yea, he really does." I said lamely.

"Aw cheer up butter cup, he'll be back here and in your pants in about a day!" Ben cried jokingly.

"Not helping biatch." I simply stated.

I felt like I waited hours for a text or phone call from Cris. I could only imagine how upset he was at the moment, but the excitement of going to his summer house for two weeks kept playing in the back of my mind. I kept imagining his family and what they would be like, would his mom like me? Would his sisters hate me? I took a deep breath in to calm my excited nerves down, and just as I exhaled my phone vibrated.

**A/N: Until next time mis amors! :-***


	9. Chapter 8: Even The Wild Ones Get Tamed

**Chapter 8: Even The Wild Ones Get Tamed Sometime**

**A/N: First off... HAPPY NEW YEAR LUVS! Soooo sorry, its taken forever for me to update, I know, I suck! This chapter is kinda an important one, never fear the next update (Chapter 9, won't be too far away). As usual, you know the drill. I DO NOT KNOW Cristiano or any of the members of his family. This is all pure FICTION for mine and some of you readers enjoyment. Also, little fun fact, Cris's nieces in the story are made up by me, I think he has nieces in real life but I don't know the details so they are just a story filler in here. Hope you all enjoy, COMMENT! I love COMMENTS! Good or Bad, don't care love them all! **

"Ben, I'm scared!" I blurted out, looking at the ocean through the airplane window.

"Why, love muffin?" He asked clearly concerned.

I began to ramble, "What if his mom hates me? What if his sisters think I'm not good enough for him, and persuade him to change his mind about me? What if I make a complete fool out of myself trying to prove myself to his family, What if I-."

Ben cut me off," Okay for one, if there is anyone in that relationship that is too good for the other one it is you. Number two everyone you have ever met loves you, and three, you will not make a complete fool out of yourself because you are a confident bitch, who gets what she wants... and who deserves to get everything she wants."

I smiled and started to tear up, "See, this is why you are my best friend. You always know how to pick up my pieces and fashion them back together with sparkle glue."

He laughed as I kissed his cheek, "That's what we gay besties are good for sparkle glue, booze, and telling you that your ass does indeed look fat in those jeans."

"Yea, they did kinda feel a little tight this morning." I teased.

"Calm yourself lady, a few more hours and we will be in Spanish paradise. Along with our god like-men!" He cried.

A few hours later the plane landed on a tiny airstrip next to the coast line. When we de-boarded the plane, there was a familar looking man standing next to a tiny red convertible BMW, holding two very large Tulips in each hand.

"Ben? Does that guy look familiar to you?" I asked in a semi-whispering tone.

"Yea, he kinda looks like a shorter, less attractive version of your man-candy-" Just as Ben was finishing the man cut him of.

"Steph! Ben! Over here!" The man said waving his arms with the flowers in each hand, frantically side to side.

"Oh God! You don't think this is like one of those movies, where they get into a car with a friendly looking stranger, only to end up chopped to bits all around the forest! Do you? I don't know about you, but I need all of my bits, do you hear me? I need all of my bits!" I shrieked in Ben's ear while gripping his arm as he led us over to the man.

"ShhShh! Now, smile and look friendly." He cooed in my ear.

"Ola! I'm Nuno, Cris's cousin. (Ben looked over at me in a eye rolling glare) Are you two ready to go to the house?" He asked.

"Yes!" Ben and I both cheered.

Nuno laughed, "Its great to finally meet you both, especially you Steph, Cris talks nothing but amazing things about you. I've never heard him talk about one single subject so much, besides futbol."

I gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for picking us up Nuno, I'm sure Cris is having fun with his nieces and nephews at the house."

"It is no problem, its nice to get away when Cris gets them all hyped up." He chuckled.

We put our bags in the trunk and piled into the tiny convertible. Nuno said the drive would take about 45 minutes, I took that time to snap some pictures of the island as we drove. It didn't feel like much later when we were pulling into a secluded drive way almost hidden by some tropical plants.

"Is this it Nuno?" Ben asked.

"Sim, this is it. Just wait until we pull up, its beautiful." Nuno explained.

A few short minutes later, Nuno pulled the car to a stop on the small dusty road, in front of a gigantic iron gate.

Nuno turned around to face me, "Don't make a sound, okay?"

I shook my head in confusion as Nuno pressed the button on the side of the gate. All of the sudden I could hear childrens laughter followed by Cris's yelling, "Nao! Toque nisso! Nena boba." (No, Don't touch that! Silly girl.)

"Ola Cris?" Nuno yelled into the speaker, so that Cristiano could hear.

"Sim!" Cris yelled back.

"Its Nuno, I couldn't pick up Steph and Ben. Their flight was delayed for a few hours, so I'll have to go back later. Open the gate."

Cris sighed and buzzed us into the gate. Nuno looked at me through the rear view window, "Do you see what game we are going to play with Cris?"

I laughed,"Oh yes, I am actually very good at this game."

Ben rolled his eyes, "You two disgust me with your cuteness."

I slapped him on his shoulder," Cheer up gurrr, Marco will be here soon. Maybe he will get you out of this bitch-assy mood."

A few seconds later we pulled up to a huge house, no, huge wasn't the word, gigantic maybe? I don't know, but this thing looked big enough to eat the entire Santiago Bernabeu, not to mention it was breath takingly beautiful. The walls were made from old cut stone, three stories tall. Tropical flowers were planted all over the yard, and surrounding a gorgeous water fountain of a mermaid sunning herself on a rock.

"Wow." Was the only word that could escape my mouth.

Nuno laughed,"That's what I said my first time here. Now, just leave the bags in the car, we can take care of them in a little bit. Let's go surprise Cris first, yea?"

I smiled," Let's go!"

Ben moaned," Oh god. This. Sucks."

"Shut your face bitch." I cried back at him.

Nuno chuckled at us, "Come on, this way."

We followed him around the side of the house, into a room that appeared to be the laundry room. Even it was beautiful. I can totally see myself doing laundry in here...Wait, what? I'm not a house wife, I couldn't be... maybe for Cristiano... nope, no, not happening, too young and pretty for that. I giggled at the thought out loud on accident.

"What the fuck are you giggling about retard?" Ben asked.

"Uhhh, um, huh? Nothing, I don't know. Shhshh Cris might hear us." I covered.

Seconds later we were heading up a stair case, and then we stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall when Nuno pushed Ben into a room and shut the door before he could try to get out.

"HEY! Wait!... Ohhh sweet!" Ben cheered.

I gave Nuno a puzzled look, but he just waved his hand through the air to tell me not to worry about it. I shrugged as we kept on walking down the hallway.

When we reached the end of the long hallway, there was only one door left, which I assumed to be Cris's because there was a huge metallic 'CR' on the door. Nuno opened the door, peaked in it and then signaled for me to go in.

"Okay, you just wait here for a few minutes, I'm going to tell Cris that they had a package for him in town when I went to go pick you guys up and I put it in his room for him. Sound good, yea?" He asked.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting." I said as he turned and left.

My heart started to pound, at the thought of getting to see Cris so soon. I looked around the room, it was amazing. Pure white linens for bedding, a huge patio right across from the bed with the doors open and sheer white curtians dancing with the breeze. I walked outside to see the view, you could see the ocean for miles out, and if you looked down you could see the back yard and the pool-, "Oh shit!" I squeaked as I ducked down.

Cris was outside with the kids and Nuno. I watched them talk for a minute, mostly staring a Cris, who looked to be a few shades tanner, dripping wet, and only wearing a tiny pair of black swim shorts and a white rosary. I smiled goofily before sneaking back into his room.

There was two other doors in the room, one I assumed to be a closet and the other a bathroom. I opened the one closest to me first. Yep, a closet, and my god it looked like he had bought the entire Armani store and filled his closet with it. One side was completely piled full of jeans, the other t-shirts and button downs, and the back wall was lined with sunglasses and rows, and rows of shoes. I loved it, I can always appreciate a man who loves fashion.

I shut the closet door, and walked over to door number two. Bathroom. And OH. MY. GOD. I could live in this bitch. It was huge! The shower took up most of the space. It had four, shower heads, all behind a large glass wall, with a small glass door at the end. Hmmm, I thought. Maybe my waiting will best be done in here... with that, I stripped and got in, turning all four water heads on. It felt amazing. About five minutes later I heard the bedroom door open outside, followed by Cris, "Ola? Quem esta ai?" (Hello, who is there?)

I did my best to stay quiet, I could barely see the bathroom door knob turn through the steam. I turned around so that Cris couldn't see my face.

"Posso perguntar o que voce esta fazendo no meu chuveiro?" (May I ask what you are doing in my shower?)

"No, you may not. But you can join me." I said as I turned around and kissed the steam covered glass.

"Menina? How? When did you get here?" He asked surprised.

"About 20 minutes ago. Are you really going to make me stay in here all by myself or am I going to have to drag you in, soccerstar?" I teased.

The door opened and Cris stepped in, "Really, I think you are wearing to much clothes for such a situation." I whispered at him.

He sauntered over and took one of my hands and pulled me into him. "I have missed you, menina." He whispered in my ear before he kissed me.

I ran my hands up his abs to his chest and down each of his arms, "Beautiful." I said.

He shook his head, "No, este es" (No, this is.) As he touched my face. I shivered at the sensation.

He kissed me again, this time much more deeper. He took a step forward and pressed me up against the cool wall, if felt great on my heated skin. I leaned my head back as Cris left a trail of kisses down my neck, and back to my lips. His hands were so soft against my face as he cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes for a long moment before he kissed me. The next hour was kinda a hot blurr, and I do mean hot, I could have had a minor heat stroke, but thats a small price to pay for pure bliss.

"Oh, shit." I said.

"What's wrong Menina?" Cris asked concerned.

"I don't have my bags up here. They are still in the car." I explained.

"It's okay, I will go grab them for you so you can get dressed, even though I prefer you this way. My mother and my sisters may not." He laughed as he pulled his shorts on.

My stomach sank at those words, I made a weird noise, "Yea, probably not."

Cris kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back."

He left the room as I just sat on the floor in my towel. I completely forgot about meeting his family for a few minutes and now the panic set back in, all I want is for them to like me, and I'm scared something is going to go wrong and I'm going to lose him before I can even really get to know him. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. Just a second later there was a knock on the door, "Cris, you don't have to knock just come in." I said as I opened the door.

Outside the door there was a woman in her late 50's looking as shocked as I was to see her and not Cris there.

"Lo siento!" She said looking embarrissed.

"Oh no, es me faulta." I babbled.

She stopped suddenly," You must be Steph, no?"

"Si, uh yes, yes I am. Ms. Aviero?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes, that is me. I'm sorry to intrude on you, I thought you were my son."

"Really its fine, I'm just embarrised that you seen me this way." I giggled.

"Please dear, you don't think I need to shower sometimes to?" She joked.

I smiled at her awkwardly, just as Cris brought up my bags and set them by his bed. She looked at me over to him and then at me again, "Oh, oh, I'm sorry I'll let you get dressed." She said before rushing out of the room and shutting the door.

I looked at Cris with a grimace as I tapped my head on the bathroom door in shame, "She knows." I stated.

"Que? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"She knows what just happened." I explained.

Cris laughed, "I doubt it, but even if she did, it shouldn't matter. I'm a grown man now, she understands that."

I frowned up at him," Yes, but that's not exactly how I planned to meet your mother."

He laughed again, "Don't worry menina, she was joking with you. She already likes you, I can tell. If that would have been any other girl-" He stopped himself suddenly and looked at me with wide eyes at what he just said.

I giggled, "Relax Cristiano, It's not like I think you've never had any other girlfriends before. I'm sure some have met your family."

I walked over and kissed his chest and opened up my suit case. As I was digging through the thing, Cris walked up behind me and wrapped my up in his arms, "Yes, but none of them ever mattered as much to me as you do." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed his forearm across my chest, "Now, what should I wear?" I asked.

"Bikini." He said without hesitation. "The white one." He added a moment later.

I laughed, "White bikini it is. Now, you go back down stairs and play with your family. I'll be down in a sec."

He pouted, "Okay, promise you won't take to long. I might start to miss you again."

I giggled, "Of course, go silly boy."

He smiled and ran out the door. I shook my head and changed into my bikini. I dabbed a tiny smidge of make-up on my face and sprayed a few sprits of perfume on and headed down the stairs.

As soon as my feet hit the bottom of the steps, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Got you!" Cris cried.

I giggled, "Lucky you." I turned around slowly and pressed my lips to his.

"Mmmm" he cooed. "You taste like coconut and mango."

"New lips gloss." I stated and pulled him back into a quick kiss.

"Not, that I wouldn't want to do that until forever or anything but I think you should meet my familia now."

Cris grabbed my hand and led me through the back patio door. His mom, two sisters and their husbands were sitting around a table, Ben and Marco were cozied up on a small couch, and Nuno and Cris's brother Hugo were grilling food on the outdoor grill.

****A/N most of the following conversation would be in Spanish so that Ben, Marco, and Steph can understand, but for my sake and all of my readers, I'm going to write it in English that way I do not butcher the Spanish Language lol Sorry for the interruption, its like a bad commercial lol ****

"Mama, you've met Steph already." Cris said as his mother got up from the table and kissed me on the cheek and then Cris.

"Catia, Elma, this is Steph." Cristiano said as his sisters smiled and giggled.

"Oh, so this is the girl that fills most of our conversations." Elma chuckled.

"Steph, you should slap him, he didn't mention how beautiful you are." Catia explained.

"Oh! Wait! He did! Every second we gave him the chance!" Elma intervened.

Cristiano smiled goofily as I sank into his side embarrassed, "Its very nice to meet you, he talks about you two all the time."

"You've met Nuno already, so last but not least, this is my older brother Hugo." Cris said.

Hugo walked over and gave me a hug, "He left out that I'm the also the better looking one." He said with a wink, Cris just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you both are very handsome!" I said with a chuckle and kissed both of the brothers on the cheek.

"Now, now, boys lets not get into a tussle of who's the better brother before we have dinner. Hugo, how much longer for the steaks?" Ms. Averio asked.

"Another ten minutes, Mama." He replied.

"C'mon, I'll go introduce you to the kids." Cris said as he led me across the patio to the swimming pool.

"My heart was about to pound out of my chest over there." I said relieved.

"Why menina? They loved you! I told you they would, no need to be nervous." He said as he tickled my side.

"Hey!" I shrieked.

Cris giggled as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder, "What are you doing!" I yelled down at him.

"Bringing the girls a life sized barbie to play with." He teased.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, you silly boy." I replied.

Just as Cris neared the pool three small girls screamed," Uncle Cris!"

"Look what I brought for you girls!" Cris said as he swung me lightly on his shoulder.

I laughed," Put me down, so I can see the adorable faces."

Cris sat me down, "Girls I want you to meet someone very special to me. Sara, Vania, Vanessa, this is Stephanie."

Vania giggled, "Oooo she's pretty!"

Vanessa smiled a crooked tooth grin, "Uncle Cris, will you guys come play with us?"

Cris looked to me and I nodded, "Of course, we'd love to."

"Get in the water, pleeeeaaaaasssseeee!" Sara begged.

"Okay, but let Steph get used to it first, It might be a bit chilly for her." Cris said.

"Aw Cris, thats-" I was cut of as he swooped me up in his arms and jumped into the water with me.

A few seconds later we surfaced, "Hey! Lucky for you its not cold!" I teased as I splashed him in the face with water.

We played with the girls in the pool for about twenty minutes before Cris's mom came to inform us that dinner was ready. Cris and I got out and helped the girls dry off before walked over to the dinning table.

The table was covered in so much food, that there was barely enough room for plates to fit on it.

"Oh wow! It looks absolutely amazing!" I said.

Cris is mom chuckled, "Here, dear you can come sit right by me."

I smiled, I would love to."

Everyone began filling into their seats at the table, Ben stopped to fluff up my hair before he took his seat next to Marco and Catia. I just smiled and shook my head in annoyance.

After everyone was seated, Hugo led everyone in prayer at the table,"... And bless our new found friends and family (my eyes got big on that line.) In the name of the father, son, and holy spirit."

Everyone began to dig in, plates were being passed around every-which way, the whole patio was filled with laughter.

After the meal was over, I decided to help Ms. Aveiro in the kitchen with the dishes while everyone else played in the pool.

"You know," Ms. Aviero said while looking out of the kitchen window at Cris. "I never seen him act this way before."

I asked intrigued, "What way?"

Ms. Aveiro paused before she answered, "In love."

I choked, "Are you okay dear, you look a little pale." She asked.

I brushed it off, "I'm fine, just a little, um a little surprised I guess."

She handed me a dish to be dried," Even the wild ones get tamed sometime, love."

I took a minute to think about what she just said, "I always felt like the tiger, never the trainer."

She smiled and took my hand, " Sometimes we don't know who we are until we find someone to show us."

I began to answer he back but Ben waltzed in, "Hello, my beauties, do you all need any help?"

"No, no, we are just finishing up. I was just about to send Steph back outside to the fun." Ms. Aviero spoke as she lightly pushed me towards Ben. "Go on now, and just think about what I said.

Ben looped his arm through mine, as we walked out of the door, "What was that about?" he asked questionably.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just some clean up chatter."

"Then why do you look like someone just told you that you won a million dollars, but couldn't spend it on clothes?" he asked.

"I don't know, let me think about it and I'll explain later."

"Whatever bitch, don't forget." He glared at me.

"Trust me, I won't..." I smiled and poked his side with my finger.

"Hey! What did I tell you about touching the fluff?" He squeaked.

The rest of the afternoon was spent splashing in the pool and entertaining Cris's nieces. I kept thinking about what Cris's mom said. I've only know him for about a month, but I think I fell in love the first moment I met him. I would never tell anyone that, Im not that type of girl who just goes around falling in love with guys, I'm way too carefree and cynical for that. I feel like Cris is the same way. Maybe it all just boils down to me being afraid. Am I afraid to take a chance like this? I've never been afraid of anything in my life. Why start now? But, then again I've never truly been in love.

That night the girls went to bed early, so only the adults were left on the patio drinking wine amidst candle light.

I snuggled into Cris's side on hammock, "A few more sips of this and I'll be out." I whispered to him.

He giggled, "I'm sure I won't be too far behind you."

I closed my eyes, and just listened to all the stories Cris's mom was telling from when he, and his brother and sisters were younger.

I must have fallen a sleep there, because I woke up in Cris's bedroom with his arm draped lightly over me. I smiled at his innocent sleeping face, as I tried to wiggle from underneath his arm without waking him. He just twitched his nose and sighed. I tried not to laugh, he reminded me of a little kid when he did that. Finally after a few minutes I managed to slip away without him noticing.

I tip toed down the hall towards Marco's and Ben's room, I turned the handle slowly as possibly in order to not wake up Marco. It creaked a little bit, but nothing to overwhelming. I peaked in once I managed to open the door. Marco layed on his side with his face pressed into Ben's neck and Ben had one foot danging off the side of the bed.

I quietly snuck over to Ben's side and crouched down, "Ben." I whispered. Nothing.

"Benny." I whispered again as I tickled his nose with my finger.

"whaaa?" He said asleep.

"Come down stairs with me." I asked.

"What time is it?"

"Um 2am, why does it matter?" I teased.

"Ugh fine, I'll be down in a second."

"Fine, but you better not go back to sleep after I leave." I giggled.

"I won't, I promise, I'm interested in what LoverBoys mom told you today." He replied.

I slipped out of the door and went down the stair into the kitchen. I pulled out some stuff to make Ben a snack and me a glass of Iced Tea.

Ben came down a few seconds later, and took a seat at the counter.

"So, whats going on crazy bitch?" He asked still half asleep.

"Um, well, Cris's mom told me that he was in love with me..." I stated.

"Wow! That's great though, right?" Ben cheered.

"SHHH! You're going to wake someone up. And yes, I think it is."

"But..." He said.

"But, I'm scared. I think I love him too, this has never happened to me before. I mean, not like this." I explained.

"So what, what did you tell me all of those times that I came home depressed after some boy ripped my heart out, and I was afraid I'd never find anyone ever again?" He asked.

"I told you that you just have to take a chance, everything happens for a reason, and someone like you deserves the best and that there are a lot of frogs that need kissing before your prince would show." I babbled.

"And was that a lie?" He asked.

"No! Of course not." I said animatedly.

"Well then, sounds like someone needs to take her own advice, don't you think?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You know what?" I asked. "I hate it when you're right, that's my job. Stop being a job cock blocker." I teased.

He laughed, "Whatever come give me a hug, I'm going to bed, you know, to go lay with my prince. I suggest you do the same."

I smiled, "Yea you're right, I'll do that in a little bit." He kissed my cheek and jogged back up the stairs.

**A/N: Until Next time Mis Amors!**


End file.
